Blade and Bow
by The Avenging Exile
Summary: Scenes of friendship. A Kivan romance.
1. Chapter 1: Meetings

Blade and Bow

Author's notes: This is an adaptation of the Baldur's Gate story. Don't expect things to go EXACTLY like they did in the game. Many thanks to Domi and her Kivan mod. Hell, she needs a author credit as many scenes are inspired by the mod and I had to use her dialogue for Kivan 'cause it's just that good. This story does a bit of crossover with the Drizzt Do'Urden series by R. A. Salvatore. Knowledge of the series is not required, but helpful. Also, a warning: Allesyn is an author avatar. Prepare for some Mary Sue action.

Now that you, my dear reader, are probably completely freaked out, I invite you in to my little love story.

Chapter One: Meetings

It seemed strange to Allesyn that it should be such a warm sunny day to be out hunting bandits, but here she was. Imoen trailed behind her, red-haired and wide-eyed. Having never ventured so far out of Candlekeep, Imoen seemed to find the forests of the Sword Coast to be a beautiful mystery, sharing Allesyn's enthusiasm. The trees smelled wonderful to Allesyn's elven senses and she took a deep breath, capturing the essence of the woods in her lungs.

"I think we've all seen enough waking hours to take a short break," a stern voice sounded from a distance. Jaheira strode over to the two young women, dropping her quarterstaff in a manner that commanded attention. "Especially since we still do not know where we are going."

Jaheria's husband, Khalid, placed his pack on the ground. "Co-come my dear, it is g-good to be out of doors," he stammered out.

Jaheira snorted in response. She did not like the possibility of wandering in circles. The last few days had the odd group in search of a bandit camp headed by a leader called Tazok. Unfortunately, the directions from the mage back in Beregost were sketchy at best. It might have had something to do with the fact that he only cooperated under the threat of getting a hamster thrown at his eyeballs. Minsc had a way of making people talk at least.

"A short break, Aunty Jaheira," Imoen agreed.

"Don't call me that!"

Imoen just giggled. For someone who had watched her foster father get cut down by a mysterious assailant not a few weeks ago, the girl was in good spirits. Allesyn considered it a good thing.

Allesyn herself had seen some rough times in her life as well, but like Imoen, she tried not to let it get her down. There was nothing to really do about it anyway except move on in life. Allesyn tucked her brown hair behind her ears, her fingers gently running the length of the pointed ear tip. Had it really been ten years since...

"Hey!" Imoen's chirpy voice brought Allesyn out of her thoughts. "Minsc and Dynaheir are stretching out over by those trees. I'm going to see if Dynaheir will teach me some magic today!"

"You give that a try, see how far you get." Imoen's endless pestering of the Rashemi witch was bound to get her somewhere. "I think I can hear a stream not too far ahead. I'll fill up the water skins."

Allesyn took Imoen's empty water skin and headed off between the trees.

Oh, how Allesyn had missed being among the trees! She had spent the last ten years far north of the Sword Coast around the mountain range known as the Spine of the World. The rugged arctic lands of Icewind Dale did not have much in the way of forests, just snow, snow and more snow. Every winter had been a lesson in survival.

As the elven girl crouched by the stream, she thought about Drizzt Do'Urden, the ranger who had trained her. She wished she had paid more attention to his lessons about tracking. She did, however, listen very intently to lessons on combat. The two short swords at her side were not for show, after all.

A rustle in the underbrush returned Allesyn to the present. She needed to learn to not let her thoughts wander so much, especially with the possibility of bandits nearby.

The rustling occurred once more, closer this time. Allesyn stood to investigate. The origin of the disturbance turned out not to be bandits, but gnolls.

The hairy beast stepped out from behind the tree, halberd at the ready. Allesyn suspected there were more about somewhere as gnolls traveled in packs. As a confirmation to her guess, two more mangy gnolls appeared behind the first one.

Her swords were in her hands in the blink of an eye, Allesyn stood and poised herself for the battle.

The first gnoll charged, halberd swinging in a clumsy arc. Allesyn easily side-stepped the rusty blade and slashed the creature along its side.

The first blood drawn, the other two gnolls seemed to whip themselves into a fury at the sight of their wounded companion and rushed the elf.

Again, Allesyn managed to keep herself out of the path of their weapons but she knew that she would not be able to take all three of them at once. Her twin blades whipped back and forth, blood following in their wake, but it did not seem to slow the creatures down much.

The young elf's luck ran out when her arm was caught in a filthy paw. She was dragged to the ground.

The gnoll pulled a dagger from its belt as it crouched over Allesyn. The dagger came down for the kill, but Allesyn's hands shot up and managed to catch the paws, holding the knife just at bay.

For a long moment, a clash of raw muscles ensued. It took all of Allesyn's strength to keep the deadly blade from entering her throat, but she knew she could not hope to outlast the large beast.

Suddenly, the gnoll's arms went slack, its eyes rolled back into its canine head. Allesyn pushed the creature off her, observing that from the creature's back now protruded a white-feathered arrow. Allesyn had no idea where it came from but she did not take the time question her good fortune.

Using the distraction to her advantage, Allesyn jumped to her feet and buried her swords into the next gnoll, felling the thing. The second gnoll followed suit shortly thereafter.

Not wasting any time, Allesyn dashed into the trees back towards the group. She was not far, when she heard footsteps behind her. She spun around, swords at the ready. A man dressed in leather armor and a green cloak stood a few feet from her, his bow and arrow trained on her. The stranger's face was obscured by the cloak's hood.

"Friend or foe?" Allesyn asked, lowering her swords a little to show that she meant no harm to this stranger who had saved her life, but not enough that she couldn't defend herself if need be.

The man also lowered his weapon, keeping the arrow nocked. "I am not your enemy," he answered in a rough, but somehow refined voice.

A scream from Imoen stole Allesyn's attention and she turned and ran back to the group. Curiously, the stranger followed.

Back at the temporary camp, ten gnolls were assaulting the rest of the group. There were two creatures already dead on the ground, but the tired party was starting to feel overwhelmed. An arrow from the cloaked stranger felled one beast and Allesyn charged in.

When the battle was over, the companions finally took the break they deserved. Fortunately, their injuries were minor and Jaheira set to work with healing spells. Imoen walked up to Allesyn, nursing a bruised shoulder.

"That was unexpected. How did we not notice those gnolls before?"

Allesyn shrugged. "I suspect they knew the area better than us. Easier for them to hide."

Imoen nodded, then turned to regard the unknown archer who had helped them win the fight. "Thank you for the assistance, stranger. I'm Imoen. This is Allesyn. You got a name?"

The archer pushed his hood back. "I am Kivan, a ranger."

Allesyn eyed Kivan curiously. He was an elf with tan skin and long black hair, tied back to stay out of his eyes. He had a curious marking on his brow and chin in green war paint, but what struck Allesyn the most was his eyes. His eyes were so dark they were almost black and they looked... Allesyn couldn't decide if 'tired' or 'old' was the right word.

"It is not often I come across strangers in these woods," Kivan said. "What brings you so far from civilization?"

"Bandit hunting," Imoen answered. "We've been told there's a camp somewhere in this general area."

Kivan cocked an eyebrow.

Imoen took a deep breath. "I'm from Candlekeep. A few weeks ago my father and I were attacked by a mysterious armored figure, who ended up killing my father. I joined up with Allesyn, Jaheira and Khalid in investigating the iron shortage at the Nashkel Mine where we met Minsc and Dynaheir and together we found out that the mine is being poisoned by bandits who are operating somewhere around here. We've learned the leader is some guy named Tazok who also sent assassins against us to eliminate me in particular and we don't know why. So here we are!" Imoen took another deep breath.

"You really should just write that down," Allesyn joked.

Kivan's face twisted in anger for a moment. "Tazok," he hissed, "is known to me. He took the life of someone very dear to me."

"I'm sorry," Allesyn said, softly.

"It would seem," Kivan continued, "that we share similar goals. I offer you my skills as a tracker, if you desire."

Imoen nodded. "Any help would be appreciated. We thank you, Ranger." She raised her arm towards Kivan to give him a friendly handshake, but winced in pain. "If you'll excuse me, I have a shoulder for Jaheira to mother over."

As Imoen departed, Kivan turned to Allesyn and said something in a language she did not recognize.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand."

Kivan's brows knitted in confusion. "You do not speak Elvish?"

"I was... raised by humans." It wasn't quite a lie.

The ranger regarded her for a few seconds, noting Allesyn's dwarven-style armor with his dark eyes. His examination complete, Kivan then drew his hood up and walked away.

Allesyn couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer.


	2. Chapter 2: A Pause Before Tomorrow

Chapter Two: A Pause Before Tomorrow

With Kivan scouting ahead, the party covered ground quickly over the next few days without any more hostile encounters. The archer had said nothing more to anyone since his joining. He kept himself at a distance during meals, always his face hidden beneath the green hood.

"What do you think of our new companion?" Imoen whispered to Allesyn.

Allesyn eyed the silent elf ahead of them before he disappeared behind the foliage. "He's... interesting."

"I wonder where he's from. We should ask."

Allesyn laid a hand on Imoen's shoulder. "Imoen, let's leave him alone. He's obviously not one for friendly conversation."

Imoen just shrugged and smiled. "Maybe you should talk to him. Have a nice elf-to-elf chat."

"I... I'm not sure how well that would go over." Allesyn shook her head. "However, it would be nice if he could relax a little." The ranger seemed as tense as his bowstring. It made Allesyn a bit nervous.

"Do you think he's dangerous?"

Allesyn shook her head again. "No. Not to us. But I can't shake the feeling that he's a danger to himself somehow."

"At least he's a good scout. I swear he knows how to move without disturbing a leaf! I betcha two coins he could walk up to us without either of us knowing and scare the daylights outta us."

"It's easier to be stealthy when not talking so much."

"Oh poo on you. It's 'cause he's an elf and all that. One with nature. This shouldn't be news to you."

Allesyn narrowed her eyes at Imoen. "You want me to be one with nature? I'll go into the woods and find a stick to beat you with."

Imoen simply stuck out her tongue.

Kivan suddenly seemed to appear behind Imoen, causing the young girl to jump slightly. "I believe we are nearing the camp," the elf stated, his face grim. Allesyn wondered if he ever smiled. "I am concerned with the number of tracks I am seeing. Not only are there human footprints, but I have seen gnoll and hobgoblin tracks as well."

"You owe me two coins," Imoen said with a big smile.

Allesyn ignored her. "How many do you think?"

"Two dozen at least."

Imoen let out a low whistle.

* * *

><p>"Two dozen?" Jaheira repeated. "This is no small bandit operation!"<p>

"'T'would appear there is more to this iron plot than thou anticipated, good druid," Dynaheir commented.

"B-but why?" Khalid chimed in.

"Why don't we go ask?" Imoen said with a smile. "And then we can find out what any of this has to do with me!"

Allesyn rubbed a bit of fatigue out of her eyes. "We cannot go into that camp guns blazing." More than one person turned their head to her. "...swords blazing," she corrected. "Sneak in?"

Minsc started at the suggestion. "No sneaking! Justice must be served loudly so all can see!"

"Do not expect me to stay my hand in Tazok's presence," Kivan growled. He turned his eyes on Allesyn, the intensity of his anger behind the dark orbs scaring the woman just a little. "I will not hide."

Allesyn reminded herself that she was a fighter, determined not to break. She met Kivan's gaze squarely and held it. "I do not ask you to. I merely suggest that we find our answers _before_ we start tearing into these bandits. I would not keep your from your path."

"Tazok is mine to kill."

"Agreed."

The strength of Kivan's gaze softened a little and Allesyn was surprised to see a little bit of respect from the ranger as he nodded to her.

"By Silvanus!" Jaheira said in exasperation. "How are we to sneak in?"

Allesyn didn't have an answer. She felt the confidence in her suggestion fade as she was scrutinized by the druid.

"Maybe it 'twould be best if we slept on it," Dynaheir proposed. "'tis nearly nightfall. Better to be rested and prepared."

Everyone seemed to agree with Dynaheir and soon bedrolls were laid out and turns for the watch were drawn. Kivan scouted around the campsite for signs of bandits nearby, and though he reported that they were safe for the time being it was still agreed that it was best that no fire should be lit.

Allesyn lay on her blanket, her mind too active for sleep. She tried to plan a way to sneak into camp. She turned a countless number of possibilities over in her head, but kept discarding every one of them. She would be happy if she could find just one solid plan to present to Jaheira in the morning, if only to save face to the druid. Jaheira was strong woman, in will and opinion, and while Allesyn respected her, she wasn't sure if she entirely liked her. She seemed to regard Allesyn as a child. Granted, Allesyn thought, it didn't help that Imoen and her enjoyed bickering like sisters.

Imoen tossed fitfully in the bedroll beside her, evidently deep in a dream. Allesyn rolled over and kept a vigil over the young woman. Imoen eventually calmed down, resuming a gentle rest. Allesyn wondered if she should attempt sleep again herself, but she caught a glimpse of Kivan returning to camp after a patrol of the perimeter. She held very still and watched the ranger intently.

Kivan sat cross-legged on the grass, his bow laid out beside him. He raised his head to the heavens, searching across the stars. From where she was lying, she could hear him whisper in Elvish. Kivan then closed his eyes and bowed his head. For once, his face was not intense or angry, but filled with a great sadness. Again, Kivan spoke in Elvish, saying something that sounded akin to a prayer.

Allesyn's arm started to go numb underneath her side. She tried to shift as quietly as possible, hoping not to disturb the elf. However, Kivan's keen hearing alerted him to her movements and he turned to face her.

Allesyn felt a little embarrassed for disrupting the ranger's privacy. "Didn't mean to disturb you. Can't sleep."

The ranger's voice was calm. "You did not disturb me. I was merely saying good night to Deheriana and praying to Shevarash."

"Deheriana?"

"My wife."

Realization dawned on Allesyn. The simple explanation was said so quietly and tenderly that she could feel her heart ache in sympathy. "She... she was taken from you, wasn't she? By Tazok?"

Kivan nodded. "She was. My beloved wife." He returned to gazing at the stars. "Tomorrow I shall avenge her so I can join her in Arvanaith." His eyes burned a dark fire. "Tomorrow I shall kill Tazok and deliver his soul to the Nine Hells for what he has done. He shall feel every bit of pain he inflicted on my Deheriana."

Allesyn felt herself shiver at his words. There was so much anger inherent in his tone.

The black fires of his eyes turned back to her. "I do not expect you to understand my need for vengeance."

Again Allesyn met his gaze and held it. She would not flinch, she told herself. Would not break.

"You wish to take everything from him," she stated simply. "You will rejoice in his death without shame. You want to destroy him not just for what he took from you or what he did to you, but for how he made you feel." Allesyn looked away. Memories started to surface and choke her throat. "How weak and vulnerable he made you feel."

Kivan bowed his head. "You know this feeling?"

"I do."

Silence fell between the two of them, both lost in the memory of their pain. Allesyn breathed deeply to clear her thoughts. It was going to be long night.

"Get some sleep, Kivan. You will need your rest. I will take the watch."

Kivan nodded in thanks. He gathered himself and headed to his bedroll. Tomorrow would be upon him soon and he wished to be ready.

Tomorrow he would be free.


	3. Chapter 3: Revenge

Author's Note: My editor (also known as my husband) has apparently fled in fear of my obsessive fan-girl tendencies, so I apologize beforehand of any grammatical mistakes and their ilk. It's amazing how rusty my writing skills have become since high school. Now continue on with Allesyn and Kivan whilst I go and assure my husband that I love him more than the fictional elf.

Chapter Three: Revenge

The morning sun offered Allesyn no answers to her problem, only presenting her with a new one. Just a few yards from camp, the young warrior spotted a grizzled bandit going out for patrol. Allesyn observed the man, taking in as much detail as she could. His armor was worn, most likely second-hand, and there was a marking of what could only be a mercenary group on his shoulder. As the highwayman turned his back on Allesyn to relieve himself on a tree, Allesyn moved silently back to camp to wake the others.

"Boo will make the man talk," Minsc suggested, stroking the hamster with a delicate touch that seemed out of place in the large man.

Imoen's face twisted into a sly smile. "I have an idea." She brushed herself off and before Allesyn say anything, Imoen walked straight towards the bandit.

The mercenary, his business finished, rounded on Imoen as she approached. His hand flew to his weapon. Allesyn's own fingers twitched towards her swords. She noted that Kivan was beside her, an arrow already drawn.

Imoen put up her hands in a friendly manner. "Easy there. I mean no harm."

The bandit watched her carefully. "Who are you? Where'd you come from and, more importantly, whaddaya want?"

"I'm here to join your group!"

The bandit's jaw went slack. "What?"

Imoen smiled and lowered her hands. "It's been slim pickin's along the coast lately. Wanted to know why and I heard you guys were behind it. Well, gold's all the same to me, so me and my gang want in."

"Your gang?"

Imoen waved for the party to come out of hiding. The bandit looked quite perplexed as the six well-armed adventurers stepped into the clearing.

"Where in the hells did you all come from?" The wide-eyed bandit took several steps back, feeling a bit overwhelmed.

Imoen gave a reassuring smile. "We came from our mommas. Now, where do we sign up?"

"What did you say your name was, girl?"

"Didn't say, but it's Phylida. Phylida the Red."

"Ne'er heard 'o ya."

"Of course you haven't! Hard to get started when there's no one to rob! What's a girl gotta do to get some respect around here?"

The bandit laughed. "I like your attitude, Red. Name's Raiken. I'm sure the boss won't mind an extra hand or two. I'll take you to 'im." He motioned for Imoen to follow, and together the group made their way into the heart of the camp.

* * *

><p>Kivan's estimate of the camp's population was not far from the mark. Numerous tents and fire pits were set up in semi-circle formations suggesting several bandit groups had ganged together to form this murderous bunch. Allesyn became concerned about this mysterious Tazok's skills if he was able to keep a semblance of order among the various mercenaries and highwaymen. She hoped they were not getting in over their heads, but it was far too late for such fears.<p>

Raiken led the adventurers up to the largest tent in camp. "Now wait 'ere. I'll tell the boss that I've brought 'im some new recruits. I'm sure he'll-"

Raiken was cut off by the tent flap opening. From inside an enormous half-ogre stepped out. He was covered in battle-worn armor and on his belt hung a string of ears, both human and otherwise. His scarred face showed a fierce intelligence which only heightened his intimidating demeanor. Judging by Kivan's expression of barely-contained fury, Allesyn could only guess that this was Tazok.

"Recruits?" Tazok roared. "This is supposed to be a secret operation and you start recruiting the people you rob?"

Raiken turned several shades of white. "I... I just thought it would be best to keep our numbers up."

"You thought? You do not do thinking here. I DO!" Tazok loomed threateningly over the terrified bandit. "Your foolishness will only lead you to add to my collection." He patted the string on his belt.

Allesyn wasn't sure if she should step in to help Raiken or not. No one deserved the punishment that Tazok could surely dole out, but if the situation was unraveling as quickly as it appeared to be, Raiken was mostly likely going to wind up on the end of her sword anyway.

The tension in the air was shattered when Kivan, his face taut with fury, threw back his hood and moved forward to face the half-ogre.

"Tazok! Do you remember me?"

Tazok viewed the elf in full for a moment. His face contorted with concentration. "Elves," he snorted. "They seem to think everyone else has the same memories as them. Should I remember you?"

Kivan look as though he was about to explode with rage. "You monster! You slew my Deheriana!"

Tazok laughed. "Ah yes... now I recall that mewling little wife of yours. It seems I didn't quite finish the job with you. Time to fix that. Let's see if one of your companions here will beg for mercy for you again."

Within the blink of an eye, Kivan had nocked an arrow and sent it flying into the half-ogre's leg. Tazok roared in pain, alerting the camp to the disturbance. Allesyn briefly lamented the lack of stealth but the thought was pushed away as the battle was joined.

Fortunately, the group had the element of surprise on their side as the bandits were not expecting to be assaulted from within their own camp. Minsc threw himself into a throng of attackers with wild abandon, Dynaheir watching his back with her magic. Khalid and Jaheira went another way, trusting in their intimate knowledge of one another to guide them through to victory. Imoen disappeared in the chaos, occasionally bounding out of nowhere to deliver a final blow to an assailant from behind with her dagger.

In the heart of the melee were Kivan and Allesyn. Kivan had dismissed the use of his longbow and instead had drawn his sword. He wanted to deliver every wound to his hated enemy, to watch his blood flow and the light fade from his eyes. Allesyn worked furiously to keep their battle private, cutting down any bandits who attempted to come to the half-ogre's aid.

For all his bluster, Tazok was not faring well against his determined opponent. Kivan had no interest in toying with the monster. His mind was locked in his goal. The nimble elf ducked and dodged most of Tazok's blows, scoring a hit for every sword thrust. When Tazok finally fell hard to his knees, his breath ragged, Kivan held his weapon in check.

Tazok glared at the archer with eyes full of hatred, yet a small smile curled his hideous lips. "This isn't the end, elf."

Kivan raised his sword. "You are defeated. Deheriana! I strike for us!"

With a loud cry, Kivan ran his sword through the half-ogre, the blade coming out Tazok's back. Tazok made a few sickening gurgles, then toppled backwards to the ground. Kivan stood over the body. He savored the sight with wild eyes.

Allesyn finished off the last of the attacking bandits, ignoring the few who had the sense to flee into the safety of the forest. She looked around for her comrades, noting with relief that none of them were seriously hurt. They were going to need some time to recover nonetheless, as they all were sore still from the gnolls a few days earlier.

As Jaheira set about to some healing spells, Allesyn turned her attention on Kivan. The ranger had not moved from the spot where Tazok fell. He still held his bloodied sword in hand and was breathing heavily. Allesyn stepped cautiously beside the elf.

"Kivan?" She spoke softly. When he didn't respond, she raised her voice a little. "Kivan? It's all right. It's over." Kivan titled his head slightly. Allesyn reached out and lowered Kivan's sword arm gently. "It's all over."

Kivan heard Allesyn's words, but it was if he could not understand their meaning. It was over. After fifteen years, it was over. Deheriana was avenged. A dream that he had worked towards for so many years was now a reality.

His eyes calmed, regaining their sanity. He breathed deeply and let the realization sweep over him.

It was time to go home.

Imoen walked up behind them. Her face was down-trodden as she looked over Tazok's body. "This isn't him," she said quietly. "This isn't who killed Gorion."

Allesyn took Imoen into her arms to comfort her. "Maybe we'll find some clues if we inspect Tazok's tent."

Imoen nodded sadly and accepted the hug.

Kivan watched the two women for a moment. He felt free of the burden of vengeance, but he started to feel the weight of his duty. His ranger's vows were to give help to those in need. His heart ached to leave, but he could not forsake the oaths that he had made. To do so would be to deny who he was.

Kivan cleared his throat, trying to find his voice. "I will continue to assist you in your search to find your father's murderer."

Imoen smiled in gratitude to the ranger. She freed herself from Allesyn's embrace and made her way toward Tazok's tent, determined to find the next piece of the puzzle that her life had become.

After watching her go, Allesyn turned back to the archer. "Thank you for this."

Kivan did not look at her. "I pray that we find this man quickly. I do not remain willingly."

Allesyn took a step back. His brusqueness was not directed at her, nor was it even said in rudeness, but ever was there a wall present, preventing any sort of friendly interaction.

And yet, Allesyn thought, it was just the other night that Kivan had opened up a little to her, if only to explain his reason for revenge. For a moment it had seemed that they had a mutual understanding of each other.

Kivan noticed Allesyn's recoil and chided himself silently. He knew that he would not have succeeded in his goal without her assistance, leaving Tazok for him to deal with personally as she said she would. There was no need for him to be hostile to her.

"I thank you as well," he said quietly.

The statement put Allesyn off-guard yet again. She was not expecting a sudden reversal of moods.

Kivan continued, oblivious to Allesyn's surprise. "You are a valuable companion."

Allesyn let Kivan's words sink in for a second. She then chuckled and smiled at the ranger. "Companion? Is it hard to call me a friend?"

Kivan stared hard at Allesyn. "I do not use the term as lightly as some do."

With that, Kivan turned and strode away to join the rest of the party. Allesyn remained where she was, utterly confused by the conversation. She had no idea what to make of her dour companion. She threw her hands up in the air in momentary defeat and began to follow. What she wouldn't give for an end to these mysteries.


	4. Chapter 4: Night Encounter

Chapter Four: Night Encounter

The Jovial Juggler was crowded and noisy tonight. Beer flowed easily as it always did but the road-weary companions barely registered any of it. The road back to Beregost had been without conflict, but long in spirit. The papers found in Tazok's tent held no answers, only another piece of a larger puzzle. The mystery of the iron crisis now extended further, reaching to a hidden mine buried deep within the Cloakwood Forest.

The group seated themselves at a table tucked away in a corner of the bar and began planning their route through the dangerous wood. Khalid and Jaheira had only a passing knowledge of what lay in the shadows, none of it sounding overly pleasant. Wyverns and dire beasts were expected encounters, but when Jaheira mentioned the rumors of a giant spider infestation, Allesyn turned pale. The young elf had a very strong fear of arachnids. She pictured herself in the forest running for her dear life at the first sign of the eight-legged creatures. Looking across the table she realized that poor Khalid might be right behind her.

The conversation was interrupted by a disturbance in the bar. Nearby a young man had taken one of the tavern maids into his arms. The lady batted her eyes in deference to her lover, looking quite foolish to the more level-headed patrons.

"My lady, Adrienne," the handsome youth proclaimed in a boastful voice, "I have traveled day and night to see your glorious face. I present you with this ring as proof of my love for you." The man retrieved a ring from his pocket and slid it on to the girl's finger. The maid, Adrienne, squealed in delight.

Allesyn snorted. "Oh, he is so trying to get into her skirts," she said quietly.

Imoen heard her. "You don't think it's cute?"

"They're putting on a show, Imoen. They're more concerned about being _seen_ as in love instead of actually _being _in love."

"What about the ring? Doesn't that prove anything?"

For the first time that evening, Kivan spoke up. "If you require proof of love, then you do not have it. Just wish for love itself – without obstacles, partings or doubts."

Imoen looked at Kivan, then Allesyn, then back to Kivan. She shook her head. "Oh poo on both of ya! You're both cynics!" With that, she excused herself to go mingle with the other tavern patrons. In the morning Imoen's coin purse was going to be little heavier than it was this evening.

Allesyn flashed a smile at Kivan. "Cynics, huh? I take it as a compliment."

Kivan did not respond. He seemed to be distracted by a person across the room. He got up and left without a word.

Allesyn swirled the liquid in her mug absently. "Why do I even bother?"

She gulped down the rest of the honey-colored drink, letting the alcohol settle as a warm feeling in her stomach. She wished she could order more and spend the rest of the evening in a joyful haze, but she knew that her skills were going to be needed in the morning. Monsters and hangovers didn't mix well.

Allesyn tossed a few coins on the table and headed for the stairs. She spotted Kivan across the crowded room, talking to another cloaked figure. Allesyn was about to ignore the two, but when the stranger left, she caught a glimpse of Kivan's face.

He looked worried.

The emotion faded from his sharp-angled face and the usual stoic expression returned. He started for the stairs and Allesyn headed on up, not wanting to let on that she had seen anything that had transpired.

Allesyn entered her room, but paused before she shut the door behind her completely. She glanced back out to the hallway. Kivan came upstairs and went straight for his room. He closed his door and the light from inside was blown out. Allesyn still had a feeling of anxiety concerning the mysterious elf that did not dim when she shut her door all the way and got ready for bed.

* * *

><p>There was not much sleep to be had that night. Apparently, Adrienne and her lover had taken up residence in the room next door, causing Allesyn to decide that the walls of the inn were not nearly thick enough.<p>

Heaving a great sigh, Allesyn got up from the bed and wandered to the window. She opened the creaky wooden panes to let the night air in and steal the sleep from her eyes. The cool breeze danced across her face, twirling her hair. She gazed wistfully up at the moon, almost full in the sky. Beregost was bathed in a silver light making the city look almost serene. Even Beregost's lovely ladies of the night weren't around to spoil the view.

The noise from the next room finally settled. Allesyn started to shut the window and return to bed, but some movement outside caught her attention. Her keen elven eyesight spotted a figure walking away from the inn towards the edge of town.

It was Kivan.

Remembering the quiet conversation the ranger held in the common area earlier with the stranger and his expression gave Allesyn cause to worry. Was he leaving? Was he in trouble? The questions piled up in her mind.

Throwing her armor on quickly, she decided it was best to follow the elf at a safe distance just to put her mind at ease. After adjusting her weapons belt, she slipped quietly out into the darkness.

It was difficult trying to keep up with Kivan without being heard. Allesyn suddenly felt as if every footfall was ten times louder than normal. Even her heartbeat sounded like thunder in her ears. She caught up with Kivan near the edge of town and ducked around a building as the stranger from the tavern approached the ranger.

Allesyn finally got a good look at the stranger. It was an elven woman, a moon elf, Allesyn guessed by her pale skin and silvery hair. She was clad in leather much like Kivan, with a sword at her side and a bow strung across her shoulder. She was also accompanied by several large wolves.

"Glad to see you could make it to our little meeting," the strange elf said.

"You claimed to have information on Tazok," Kivan replied.

'That I do. However, I must bring up the terms of my payment. You see, I-" The elf was cut off as one of the wolves started growling in Allesyn's direction. "Ah. It seems Swiftclaw here smells someone nearby." The elf raised her voice to the empty air. "You might as well show yourself before my wolves find you."

Thinking it best to circumvent that outcome, Allesyn revealed herself from behind the building. She walked up and stood beside Kivan, trying to avoid the ranger's harsh glare.

The moon elf just smiled. "I had asked Kivan here to come alone, but this works just fine. My name is Imanel. Just who are you, honey?"

"I am called Allesyn."

"All right. To business then. As I was saying, I DO have information on Tazok. However, my payment is that I am to deliver Kivan's head to Tazok."

The blunt statement almost staggered Allesyn. Kivan turned his glower on Imanel.

"Tazok is dead," he stated.

Imanel laughed. "Fools! Tazok lives still!"

Kivan looked as though he had been punched. Tazok's last words repeated endless in his head as if to mock him. He took a step back, trying to center himself.

Imanel seemed to take joy in the archer's shock. "Still with me, Kivan? Thought not. You, Allesyn. You seem level-headed enough. Care to make a deal?"

Allesyn doubted it highly, but she raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I'll tell you where Tazok is and what he's up to if you hand the ranger over to me. If you refuse, well..." Imanel nodded towards her wolves.

"So just how it that Tazok's still kicking, Imanel? Last time I saw him he was quite the bloody mess." Allesyn tried to keep her tone light and friendly, though inside she wanted nothing more than to wrap her hands around this moon elf bitch's throat. She wanted the information that Imanel had, but she would be damned before she would let her have Kivan.

Kivan looked at Allesyn as she spoke, his dark eyes full of questions. To come so close only to fail Deheriana still. His soul felt so heavy that he wondered if he would even feel the sting of Allesyn's betrayal if she chose to do so.

Imanel gave a crooked smile. "Oh no. You're not getting any information out of me until the ranger is dead. Look, I'll even let you have my bow as reward. With the money Tazok's paying me, I'll be able to get a new one easily." She slid the bow from her shoulder and held it out at arm's length for Allesyn to see. The weapon was elegant, appearing both graceful and deadly. Carved into the dark wood were elven runes that Allesyn couldn't translate.

Kivan's eyes widened at the sight. "You have my bow."

The moon elf maiden only smiled wider. She spoke directly to Allesyn. "It's enchanted for only an elf to use and, believe me, it's embarrassing to run around with a weapon that reads like a bad love poem."

"Deheriana gave me that bow on our wedding day." Fury began to replace sorrow in Kivan's heart. "Allesyn, you cannot do this!"

Allesyn whipped her head to face Kivan. "And I won't. I will not betray you, Kivan. Not ever."

A slow relief filled Kivan. His anger at Imanel did not abate, but he felt a strong rush of gratitude towards his companion. "Allesyn, enemy of my enemy, by the first sapling that rose where Shilmista now stands and by the last shadow it will cast before all things will end, I swear to give my blood for you."

Allesyn nodded, her heart touched by the solemn vow. She did not expect such a thing from Kivan. She suddenly realized how much she wanted to be worthy of such an oath instead of being considered a child like Jaheira kept referring her as.

"How touching," Imanel sneered. "Time to put your words to the test!"

Giving a whistle, Imanel danced nimbly behind the flank of advancing wolves and readied Kivan's bow. Allesyn drew her swords, moving into a defensive position. A scruffy, gray-furred wolf leaned back on its hind legs, preparing for a jump. With a sudden burst of motion, it launched itself into the air towards Allesyn. The warrior acted on instinct, bringing her sword up and ramming it down the wolf's throat. Imanel screamed in rage at the death of her animal companion. She let loose an arrow that just missed Allesyn's shoulder.

Kivan fired back with a volley of his own, felling two of the creatures. Trusting Allesyn to guard his back, he focused in on Imanel. His aim was true and the silver-haired elf found herself staring incredulously at the arrow protruding from her chest. Imanel looked up at Kivan. There was no pity in the ranger's eyes. She took a shuddering breath then fell into darkness.

Allesyn finished off the last of the attacking wolf pack, feeling saddened that these noble creatures had been corrupted to serve the moon elf's whims. She would bury the wolves, she decided, and leave the elf bitch out to rot. She looked up at Kivan to ask if he was injured and stopped.

Kivan stooped down by Imanel's body to retrieve Deheriana's gift that had fallen from her fingers unceremoniously to the ground. He ran his fingers along the wood, feeling the carved script, the words of love that Deheriana had inscribed for him. Memories flooded his senses. He tried to back away but only managed a few steps before he sank to his knees. He hugged the bow to his chest.

Allesyn was unsure what to do. She couldn't leave Kivan here, drowning in his grief, but she wanted to keep a respectful distance. After several minutes of indecision, she walked up and knelt beside him.

Never had she been so close to the ranger and now she saw the scars. Several jagged lines like claws wrapped around Kivan's collarbone and disappeared under his armor. His hands were covered in the signs of once being broken. Allesyn's heart ached at the sight of how much Kivan had suffered at the hands of Tazok.

Kivan felt Allesyn's presence at his side, but did not acknowledge her. He was engulfed in the memories of that one horrible day. The burden of his guilt threatened to crush him where he was. He needed to be judged. To be reminded of his grim duty.

"It was fifteen years ago," he finally said ever so quietly.

Allesyn said nothing, giving the elf her full attention. She would let him speak, if it would ease his pain.

"Deheriana and I were far away from our home in Shilmista. Tazok and his men found us, had us outnumbered. Tazok ordered me beaten in front of Deheriana, and pretended that her pleas for mercy might touch his heart if only she tried a little harder... His men ignored Deheriana while they focused their energies on me. It became my only goal then to keep awake and be entertaining enough as a victim. The world became a blur, but I was forcing myself on my feet after each hit, I was yelling while my lips were able to move... until Tazok was finally bored by the spectacle and ordered Deheriana killed. I was weak; at length I fainted. When I came back... When I came back..."

Kivan took a deep shuddering breath. "She was lying on the ground, or at least what once was her was lying there - a misshapen piece of flesh, torn, cut, burned... Tazok was wearing a fresh pair of elven ears on his belt - he told me that it was his trophy..."

Kivan eventually turned to Allesyn though he seemed to look through the elven woman, his vision focused on the dark past. "And it is my fault. I led her away from the safety of Shilmista. A ranger's duty is to guide and protect and yet I led the most precious traveler I know to her death. When I first heard the bandits surround us, I had my dagger pressed to her throat. But I could not. My love doomed her. My Deheriana..."

Allesyn took everything in. He seemed so lost. All the strength and aloofness he had displayed in the days before melted away. This was a broken man before her. She did not know the right words to comfort him, if there were even right words to say. She tentatively laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You did what you could. All is not lost, Kivan. You will get your revenge and find peace."

"Peace..." he trailed off, as if he did not know what the word meant.

Allesyn hooked her arm under Kivan's shoulder and helped the ranger to his feet. Kivan regained a bit of his composure as he steadied himself. Together, the two elves slowly made their way back to the inn.

"I'll help you," Allesyn said quietly. "You are not in this alone."

Kivan finally centered his gaze on the woman beside him. "I am always alone, Allesyn."

* * *

><p>When morning broke, Allesyn sought to locate Imoen. The young elf didn't get much sleep – a reoccurring experience these last few weeks – but as always, there was a job to do. She found Imoen downstairs making final plans with Jaheira over some breakfast. Allesyn claimed the seat next to the redhead and waited for an appropriate time to speak.<p>

Imoen smiled warmly at her comrade-in-arms. "Heya! I was starting to wonder if you had died in your bed!"

Considering the ache in her muscles, Allesyn wasn't sure if that would be such a bad thing. "Imoen... I think we're heading into something bigger than what we thought originally."

Imoen rolled her eyes. "I coulda told ya that a month ago!" She turned serious. "What's up?"

"I found out that Tazok is still alive."

Imoen's eyes widened. "That's some... pretty powerful magic."

"Exactly. Powerful enough that I don't think we're going to find the source behind it hiding in a mine in the middle of a forest."

As Imoen processed the information, Jaheira narrowed her eyes at Allesyn. "And just how is it that you came by this information?" the druid asked.

Allesyn met the gaze. "That is my personal business." She looked back at Imoen. "Believe me, Imoen, if I thought withholding the information would hurt you, I wouldn't do so."

To Allesyn's great relief, Imoen just smiled. "I trust you."

"Thank you."

Allesyn excused herself from the table to go pack up her room. She could feel Jaheira's stern glare on her back the whole way. So much for making friends with the druid.

At the top of the stairs, Kivan stood, his arms crossed and eyes closed. He had apparently sold the longbow he had been using and now Deheriana's bow was slung over his shoulder. It looked like it belonged there.

Handsome and deadly, like the man himself.

Allesyn wondered where the hell that last thought came from.

Kivan opened his eyes. "You did not tell them everything."

Allesyn shrugged and stepped past him. "It's not my place to tell."

Kivan followed Allesyn to the door to her room. "Thank you for assistance last night... in all things. I would not have been so compassionate if someone had told me the things I told you."

The young woman regarded the archer for a moment. "Kivan... I know you're just going to argue with me over the definition, but I AM your friend. If you ever need to talk, I'm here. My ear is yours."

Kivan's dark eyes eased off their usual roughness and he seemed to see the other elf in a new light. He nodded by way of thanks. "Onwards, then?"

"To Cloakwood."


	5. Chapter 5: Spiders and Stories

Chapter Five: Spiders and Stories

The group knew they were in trouble as soon as they crossed the river. Thick strands of webs hung from nearly every branch, casting dark shadows on the forest floor. Bulging cocoons suspended above the ground rocked back and forth eerily in the wind. No one hazarded a guess as to what might lay beneath the layers of goo and ichor. The air was strangely silent with the lack of the usual cadence of buzzing insects.

Then it came, the chittering of the masters of the woods. It was quiet at first but grew louder and more persistent as the eight-legged beasts surrounded the party. They came crawling down from above and from behind the trees. With venom-dripping fangs bared and front legs poised, the spiders attacked.

Allesyn went into a defensive spin, hacking at whatever limb came closest to her. She may not have fled in terror like she originally thought, but she could feel her stomach churn uneasily at the sight of the multifaceted eyes bearing down upon her. She had a feeling that she would be revisiting her previous meals when all was said and done with this encounter.

Half an hour later, the battle was drawing to a close as many spiders lay dead at their feet, their legs twisting grotesquely about them. Several wounded creatures fled back into the trees. They would not bother this particular band of adventurers again. If the old wives' tale held true about dead spiders causing rainfall, then there was sure to be one hell of a monsoon later.

Kivan fired shot after shot into the remaining arachnids. He felled one beast flanking Khalid and zeroed in on another one. He was so focused on the fray in front of him that he did not notice the spider skitter down the branches from behind. Too late, he spun around to defend himself and the spider spat at him. The elf was engulfed in the webbing. Kivan had moved quickly enough to protect his face to give himself space to breathe, but he was otherwise completely immobilized.

Thinking that it had won itself a meal, the spider took off, dragging Kivan to its nest. Allesyn spotted the pair before they disappeared into the foliage. Without a thought, she gave chase. The spider was faster than she, but the warrior managed to catch up to the beast before it scurried down into a dark hole in the ground.

She dove in between Kivan and the arachnid. She drew her blade down on the webbing, freeing the archer, but getting slowed down by the sticky substance. The spider lunged forward and sank its fangs into the woman's leg. Allesyn stabbed her free sword into the creature's massive head and it withdrew from its attack.

Kivan extracted himself from his glue-like prison and scrambled to his feet, ignoring the protest from his battered body. He didn't have time to clean the webbing on his arrows, causing several clumsy shots, but he still managed to score some hits on the spider's body.

Now bleeding profusely from several wounds, the hairy beast backed away. It seemed as if its eight legs could no longer support the weight of its body. It crashed to the ground, the great forelegs tearing up the dirt as it tried to regain some mobility. Kivan planted several more arrows into the creature's head and then it was over.

Kivan watched the spider carefully for a few seconds with a readied arrow. Convinced that the creature was dead, he turned back to Allesyn. He paled. The young elf was writhing on the ground in pain. The arachnid's venom from the bite on her leg was coursing through her body, inflaming her nerves. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out.

Wasting no time, Kivan darted into the underbrush, seeking various medicinal plants to slow the poison down. He gathered them up and chewed them into a paste. He was at Allesyn's side in an instant, lifting her head up and forcing the herbs into her mouth.

Allesyn convulsed a few more times against him, then relaxed. Her face was still drawn together in fierce concentration as she battled the toxins within her system. Kivan had no doubts that the warrior would pull through, but he knew it was not going to be an easy night for her. The best he could do was tend to her wound and keep a watchful eye on her. He pulled a roll of cloth bandages from a satchel on his belt and set himself to the task.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Allesyn returned to her senses. Her body ached tremendously and she was covered in a cold sweat. There was a foul aftertaste in her mouth and her tongue felt larger than normal. Carefully, she forced herself up into a sitting position against a nearby tree. The pulling on her leg aggravated her wound and her breath came out in a hiss.<p>

Kivan looked up from the small campfire. "Do not move much," he warned.

Allesyn barely heard him as she focused on keeping the pain in check. The weakness in her limbs, her overall fatigue, frustrated her incredibly.

"Goddamn it!," she vented through clenched teeth. "The one thing in my life that has always, ALWAYS, scared the ever-loving shit out of me is spiders! So what happens? I end up in the world where they're the size of goddamn minivans!"

The pain abated and so did Allesyn's anger. She looked up at Kivan who stared at her with eyebrows raised. She felt thoroughly embarrassed by her outburst.

"Sorry about that," she apologized sheepishly. "So... how long was I out?"

"A few hours."

"Where are the others?"

Kivan nodded his head towards the west. "I saw a campfire in the distance. We will rejoin them in the morning when you are strong enough to walk."

"Boy, when we get separated, we do it but good." Allesyn gave the ranger a friendly smile. "Thank you for keeping watch over me."

"You freed me from the spider."

"Well, yeah. I figured you probably tasted horrible."

Allesyn chuckled lightheartedly. Kivan continued his scrutiny of the other elf, making Allesyn feel a little uncomfortable. She distracted herself from his gaze by fiddling with her bandages.

Finally Kivan spoke. "You are like no other elf I have ever met. I reached out to you in the Spirit once and I sensed a wall. Your attitude and your speech is strange to me. Why is this?"

No beating around the bush with this guy, Allesyn thought. Perhaps it was time to tell him the truth. He had saved her life, she owed him some honesty.

"I... well... it's a long story."

"We are not going anywhere tonight."

Allesyn nodded and settled back against the trunk of the tree. She tried to think of where to start, how to explain. She took a deep breath.

"I wasn't just raised by humans, Kivan. I was born a human."

That caught Kivan's full attention, but the woman barely noticed him as she started.

"I wasn't born in this world as you might have guessed. Where I come from... it's so very different from this place. In my world, there's no elves. No dwarves. No magic at all. Hell, arguments can be made saying there's no gods either, but I'm not getting into that theological minefield tonight. Suffice to say, that whether there's a god or not, he certainly doesn't manifest himself, or herself, like the gods do here.

"The humans back home act like they do here. That's still the same at least. They grow up, make a living, find love, multiply and die. They carve great cities out of the forests and hillsides and construct buildings taller than any tree you have ever known. For my part, I lived, went to school and held a job with minimum pay. I had a roof over my head and food on my table. In the grand scheme of things it wasn't much of a life, but it was _mine._

"Ten years ago... god, ten years... ten years ago I was exploring the woody area near my parents' old house when it happened. I suddenly blacked out and when I awoke, I was here. I was here because of a wizard's spell gone wrong."

Allesyn paused and retrieved her waterskin from her belt. She let the liquid splash over her dry tongue before she continued.

"When I awoke, the mage, Talin, was standing over me. He realized what happened and invited me into his home to apologize. Turned out Talin was in a bad way with a horrible man. Some research projects didn't turn out right or promises were never fulfilled, I'm not really sure. I wasn't exactly in the calmest state of mind at the time. Either way, Mardael, the wizard Talin was in trouble with, had sent mercenaries after him and his son. Talin had been trying to find a spell to take him and his son away from this world to safety. He believed the bounty hunters were close to finding him.

"I remember his son, Aiden, watching me from the steps. He was young, maybe five or six. He had big hazel eyes. He was terrified but he always looked at his father with the trust a child gives his parents, believing that they can protect them from the world. Some days I would give anything to have that belief in another's protection again...

"I told Talin that he needed to try the spell again, but to help himself and Aiden. I would find another way home. Talin thanked me profusely and gave me several healing potions and a sword for my journey."

Allesyn pulled her sword from the sheath on her left hip. She held the blade reverently and Kivan could see the fine magical writings etched on the blade. The weapon was simply designed, but great care had evidently gone into its crafting. A sword fashioned not to draw attention to itself until it was too late.

"Talin made this sword for a soldier who fell before he had a chance to claim it, so it became mine. In a moment of complete uncreativity, I named it Rune." A sour smiled crossed Allesyn's face. "A virgin blade for a virgin warrior. Neither having known blood or battle before."

She laid Rune across her lap and stroked the blade with her fingers.

"Talin's next attempt at his spell worked. Well, worked as far as I can tell. He and Aiden were gone and I set off north to Luskan where Talin told me I could find some old companions of his who might be able to help me.

"Now see, here's the thing. In my world, basic survival has been made pretty easy. Life can get rough, yes, but it's not a constant struggle. You go to the store to buy food and clothes without ever needing to know how to obtain these items in any other manner. So, here I was. I had no idea how to hunt, and even if I caught an animal, I didn't know what to do with it. Hell, I barely knew how to start a fire. But hey, I figured I would suffer through to Luskan and then go home and put this whole horrible experience behind me.

"But Mardael had been watching Talin. He saw him leave this world, but didn't know where we went. Somehow he thought that I did, so he sent his bounty hunters after me. It was sheer luck that I overheard them in the tavern and got away before they could capture me.

"So suddenly, I'm not only in a strange place that I had no idea how to survive in, I was also on the run. Several weeks went by as I tried to lose them, but I didn't really know how to cover my tracks well. It was right before they caught up with me that I met him.

"His name was Drizzt Do'Urden. He's a ranger and elf and he was grievously wounded when I came across him. I gave him the healing potions I was carrying. I figured at this point I was a dead woman anyway. I was tired, hungry and so very lost. It wasn't too long afterwards that the bounty hunters caught me and took me to Mardael."

Allesyn grew quiet as she contemplated the rest of the story. A decade ago, sometimes seeming like another lifetime, and yet tonight she saw the images fresh in her mind as if it happened yesterday. She could recall every stone in her cell, every link of chain in the wall and always the blood.

"After a day's worth of... inquisition, Mardael accepted the fact that I really didn't have any idea where Talin went. Mardael took Rune from me and wore it on his own belt. He claimed it as payment for Talin's services. Oh, but he still had plans for me. He was doing research on polymorph spell and shape-shifiting. He wanted to see if he could create a permanent, thorough change of one species to another and he needed a test subject."

Allesyn flinched involuntarily at the memory. Her screams reverberated in her mind.

"His new procedure involved draining the subject of their blood, then reviving them with a combination of polymorph and resurrection spell. As you can see, it worked. In a physical sense, I'm now just as much of an elf as you. That's when the tests began.

"He wanted to see how complete the transformation truly was, so he... he cut me open to examine various parts. I would pass out and wake up later chained in my cell. He always made sure to heal up the cuts he created. I don't know how long this went on. I think a little over a week, maybe two, but it felt like an eternity.

"When I finally saw myself in the mirror, I... I..." She paused, trying to straighten the words out. "I was so skinny and pale. He had even transformed the very shape of my skull to be more elven, stretched my ears to be like this. My hair was starting to fall out. I could see the bones under my skin. I looked like – I was – a dead... thing. He killed me, Kivan. Killed me and brought me back like some undead creature.

"I didn't cry then. That came later. No, at that moment, something in me snapped. I was tired of the pain. Tired of begging for mercy from a creature that would never give it. I had lost everything and all I wanted was to do the same to him. I was so angry. Suddenly my hands became fists and Mardael was at my feet. I took him off-guard. He hadn't replaced the shackles on my wrists and he certainly wasn't expecting his creation to have the strength to fight back. It's funny how dangerous a cornered animal can be. And I just kept punching him. I wanted him to bleed. Then, I took Rune from him. I made him beg for mercy before I slashed his throat."

Her voice turned husky as she struggled to keep her tone even. "I've always been taught that killing is wrong, no matter the circumstance, and yet I felt... free. I had destroyed what what was destroying me. But I had still taken a life. There was blood on my hands. I wasn't innocent anymore. I knew at that moment that I could never go home."

Allesyn went silent for a bit. She closed her eyes and forced her emotions under control. She had recovered... hadn't she? Allesyn looked up at Kivan and was relieved to see no judgment in his eyes. Only a grim understanding. Oddly, she found it comforting.

"That's when Drizzt found me. He had been following my trail ever since I helped him in the woods. He took me by the hand and led me from that place. He took me north to Icewind Dale to live with him and a clan of dwarves. Clan Battlehammer, led by King Bruenor. Drizzt taught me how to survive. How to live again. I owe him everything – and nothing. He was – is – my friend and there are no debts between friends. Besides, I saved his sorry butt more than a few times as well."

Allesyn took another long drink from her waterskin.

"You asked me why you could not feel me in the Spirit. It is because I keep myself from it. When I first stepped out into the wild world after Mardael's dungeon, it hit me all at once and it scared me. To suddenly feel the world with a sense that I never had before... it hurt. It was so big and I didn't know what it was. I believed it at the time to be a sign of being turned into some sort of... freak. I shut myself off from it. It wasn't until much later when I learned about elves did I realize what it was.

"This world is a curious thing. I wonder where science ends and magic begins. It's apparently a quirk of the elven biological makeup that allows elves to feel the Spirit, but there's so much more to it than that. The Spirit allows you feel a connection to one another and the world around you, but also to the gods. It's your divine link to the Seldarine. And that, that is what frightens me. I feel like an imposter. I am not born of Corellon's blood, I have no right to call any elf kin. I fear what would happen if I was... discovered."

Allesyn trailed off. She didn't know what else to add. It was nice feeling to just talk, but she was concerned about how Kivan would react to it. For some reason unknown to Allesyn, the woman found that she really wanted the elf's opinion and approval. The silence was thick in the air; it made Allesyn uncomfortable. She managed a half smile.

"So, that's my story. Told you it was long."

Kivan nodded, but said nothing. He sat in contemplation, reviewing all the information he was just given. He spoke after several long moments of thought.

"I have one question."

Allesyn chuckled. "Just one? After all that, only one question? Hit me."

"You said that Drizzt was of my kin. Why did he not teach you of the Spirit, or of our language?"

Allesyn had a feeling that question would pop up sooner or later. She braced herself.

"Well, Drizzt didn't speak much Elvish and he didn't really have any knowledge of the Spirit either. You see, Drizzt... is a drow."

Kivan's eyes widened. A dark elf! These were foul creatures that deserved only death. His god, Shevarash, called for their ultimate destruction and Kivan was a willing servant of that desire.

Allesyn watched the thoughts play out on the ranger's face. Wounded or not, she pushed herself away from the tree and faced Kivan directly.

"Kivan, listen to me. I respect you and your opinions but if you EVER say one bad thing about Drizzt Do'Urden in my presence, you WILL live to regret it. Understand?"

The archer stared at her, noting the intensity in Allesyn's brown eyes.

"You care about him," Kivan stated flatly.

"I thought that much was obvious. Yes, I do. You name me someone else who would cross a country to find a missing person they didn't know." Allesyn leaned back against the tree again. "It's a strange duality theme in my life that you're just going to have to accept, like it or not. Somehow I'm both completely an elf and yet utterly not and Drizzt is both a drow and yet one of the most honorable men you'd ever meet."

Kivan could not shake the hundreds of years of enmity towards the dark elves over one supposed good one. "You do understand that drow are not to be trusted?"

Allesyn nodded solemnly. "About two years ago, the drow attacked the dwarven stronghold of Mithral Hall. I fought back with the dwarves. Hell, I even went into the Underdark itself to find Drizzt when he was captured. I got to see up close just how horrible they really are." She thought for a bit. "It's sad really. Ten years on this world and yet you are the first non-dark elf I've ever met."

The admission actually made Kivan a little uncomfortable. He decided it was best to change the subject. "How did you end up here? Why Imoen?"

"I thought there was only one question." Allesyn smiled once more. She shrugged. "Drizzt left Mithral Hall almost a year ago with the woman he loved and I set out to find my own path. I fell in with Imoen by pure happenstance. I was heading south and I found her shortly after her foster father was killed. Poor kid was scared to death. She'd never been outside the walls of Candlekeep before and she had no idea what to do."

"She reminded you of yourself."

Allesyn thought about it for a minute. "Yeah... she does. Can't say I ever saw it that way before."

Kivan turned his attention to the campfire, stoking it absently. He turned Allesyn's story over in his mind. He thought back to the other night in Beregost when he had broken down and told Allesyn everything. He should have felt ashamed of his weakness, but in reality he felt like a knot had loosened up within him. It had been far too many years since he had someone to talk to, and it felt... nice. Allesyn had shared her story and he would grant her the same respect that she had given him.

He glanced back at the wounded girl. She was starting to fall back asleep, but he noticed that her wound had soaked her bandages. He shifted closer to her.

"That bandage needs to be changed," he said. He gingerly began unwrapping her leg.

Allesyn relaxed, feeling secure in his surprisingly tender care. She began to fade out again from exhaustion.

"Thanks for listening, Kivan."

The hands on her leg stilled. "Get some rest, Allesyn," he said gently.

* * *

><p>The morning came and with it, a painful stiffness in all of Allesyn's joints. She managed to get to her feet with Kivan's assistance and together they headed off to find the rest of the party, especially Jaheira.<p>

For most of the slow walk, the pair said not a word to each other. Allesyn focused on putting one foot in front of the other, trusting in the green-cloaked form ahead of her to lead her in the right direction. Her leg felt awkward and heavy but she refused to let it show too much.

A small gopher hole in the ground caught Allesyn's foot and her leg gave out. Suddenly, Kivan was beside her, catching her by the arm and waist. He stayed close, his arm out for her to lean on.

Allesyn blushed a little. "Thank you."

"_Diola lle. _That is how you say thank you."

Allesyn turned a curious eye on him.

"I have been thinking about what you told me last night," he said without looking at her. "I could teach you some Elvish, if you would like."

Allesyn looked at him, a smile forming on her lips. "I would like that very much. _Diola lle_." Her words were not as soft and melodic like Kivan's, but the ranger seemed not to notice.

"You are welcome, _mellonamin._"

"Mellonamin?"

"It means 'my friend'."

A full, honest smile filled Allesyn's face. "I like that even more."

Kivan turned his head towards her. His eyes seemed softer than usual and the corner of his mouth turned upwards, just a little. It stayed that way for the rest of the walk back to the group.


	6. Chapter 6: Realizations

Chapter Six: Realizations

And so it went, while the days were filled with traveling, the evenings were spent with the two elves conversing over the campfire. Between the language lessons, Allesyn spoke of her home world and her adventures with Drizzt, often rambling on into the night. Kivan talked occasionally about the war that had ravaged his home forest of Shilmista many years ago, speaking in quiet tones of his father and brothers who fell in battle. A happy light danced into his eyes, though, when he mentioned that it was then that he first met Deheriana. The mere sound of his wife's name always brought a smile to his usually stern face. Mostly, however, he remained silent, preferring to let Allesyn talk in her meandering streams of consciousness.

Tonight was one such night, as Allesyn reminisced about events from her childhood. When she finished, she lazily rolled back on to her sleeping mat and stared up into the stars. She felt a bit chagrined for chattering endlessly once again, but she felt a pleasant nostalgia wrap about her. It was if the past was never truly that far away nor gone. She turned to her side and regarded her quiet companion who was busy fletching some fresh arrows. Kivan had a way of taking everything in, listening to Allesyn and asking the occasional question, all the while still keeping an eye on the surroundings or the task at hand. It took some getting used to, but as Allesyn came to realize he never ignored her, never asked her to stop.

"Kivan, may I ask you something?"

As expected, the archer did not look up from his arrows. "Of course, _mellonamin_."

"When I talk about home, my past, you listen to me. I want you to know that I really appreciate it. It's just that with most people, when I start rambling, I watch their eyes glaze over, _especially_ when I start talking about the other world and try to explain concepts like computers or the Internet. It's hard to understand me, where I come from. And then I get tuned out with the explanation because there's no good way of connecting the concepts to anything relevant in this world. That's when I know it's time to stop. So, I don't talk about it much. But you, you listen anyway. You listen even when I know you don't understand. Why?"

Kivan set aside his arrows and regarded Allesyn casually. "Why is it that you are the only person who does not seek to change the subject when I mention Deheriana?"

"That's easy. Deheriana makes you happy. Well, as happy as I've ever seen you."

"Does not speaking of your home make you happy as well?"

"Yeah, it does in a weird way. I miss so much there – family, friends, indoor plumbing – that you would think it would just make me homesick, but it helps more than it hurts. Does it help you as well?"

Kivan's eyes went distant. "I do not know. Some things in my past made my life worth living. Some I wished to have never come to pass. Those memories are almost destructive and I feel that pain every day. But I cannot forget lest I cease to be a Tel'Quess. Elven lives are defined by our long memories."

Allesyn sat up and joined him at the fire. She picked up a loose arrowhead and toyed with it between her fingers absently. She focused on Kivan, her friend in pain. She felt as if she would give anything to ease his mind.

"I worry about you, Kivan. Unless you're talking about Deheriana, you don't seem... alive."

"Do I not? Often I wonder why I did not die with Deheriana that day. I should have. I felt her spirit leave, but I did not accompany her." Kivan's face turned deadly serious. "I believe that Shevarash gave me my life back to avenge her. The Black Archer guides my arrows to my enemies and eventually to Tazok."

Shevarash – The Night Hunter. The elven god of loss and vengeance. Allesyn wasn't sure if she believed that Kivan's life had been returned to him by such a being. She had not completely lost her disenchanted anti-religious views that she had grown up with, but she still had a modest fear of god-like wrath. She hoped secretly that Kivan's soul was not in debt to this grim deity.

Kivan relaxed when he noticed Allesyn watching him carefully. "Do not be concerned, _nostaler... _kind one. Soon you will need not worry for me at all. Once I have my revenge, I will return to Shilmista. Then, I shall join Deheriana in Arvanaith and I will be healed."

"You mentioned Arvanaith before. What is that?"

"It is the paradise that lies beyond this world. I believe most elves call it 'Arvandor' but my people have always referred to it as Arvanaith."

"Oh, okay. I've read about Arvandor before. It's where the elves go when they..."

Allesyn dropped the arrowhead. Slow, painful understanding crept over her.

"You... you..." Allesyn found it difficult to get the words out. "You mean to die. You're going back to Shilmista... to die."

Kivan nodded solemnly. There was no fear or sorrow in his face. Nor was there the acceptance of a doomed man awaiting execution. It was the look of man who knew no other outcome to his journey and went to it gladly.

Allesyn looked away, trying not to let the surprise show. She was at a complete lack of words. She felt like she needed to say something, but what? The usual statements one should say to a friend who contemplated such a path seemed ineffective. Allesyn recalled the broken man she had seen that night in Beregost. It was more than grief. Deheriana _was_ Kivan's life. The ranger would not be truly alive until the woman he loved walked beside him once more.

Kivan reprimanded himself when he saw Allesyn's shocked face. He had forgotten that his fate was not one most people were ready to accept. Allesyn had reacted like... a friend. Had he forgotten what that was like as well?

"I did not mean to upset you, Allesyn."

Allesyn turned back to Kivan, saw the concern in his eyes. She felt a lump rise in her throat, but she forced it down. She claimed that she respected Kivan, it was time to show it.

"I'm okay. It's just... a hard thing to hear. I understand your reasons, though, and I still promise to help you on your way to Tazok."

The ranger felt a warmth in his heart at these words. "_Diola lle._ I am glad that it was you who crossed my path in this journey."

The young woman felt herself blush. She needed to diffuse the seriousness of this conversation quickly before she embarrassed herself. She grinned at him. "You really are a ray of sunshine, you know that?" she asked sarcastically. "Ah, but what am I to do with you? For reason, I still kinda like ya."

Kivan merely shook his head and resumed work on his arrows.

The crescent moon passed slowly in the sky. Allesyn idly thought that it resembled an archer's bow. She kept thinking about Kivan. If his death did not disturb him, then why should it disturb her? And yet, she felt a profound sadness about his decision. The last ten years had been about learning how to pick up the pieces of her life and move on. It was difficult to conceive choosing not to do so. But, in Kivan's mind, there was no choice.

Kivan finished up the last of the arrows and filled his quiver. "Should I take watch?" he asked.

"No, I've got it, sunshine."

The ranger raised an eyebrow. "Sunshine?"

Allesyn nodded. "That's what I'm going to call you since you are so warm and cheerful."

Kivan's face did not show the barest hint of approval. Allesyn did not back down.

"Look. You have my ear, my shoulder, and my sword because you are my friend. But since you are my friend, try to understand that it hurts knowing that these steps I walk with you are the only ones we'll ever have together. So yeah, the least you can do is suffer a nickname."

Kivan sighed heavily.

"It's just between you and me," Allesyn reassured him. She grinned mischievously.

Kivan started to prepare himself for sleep. He removed his gloves and bracers, setting them aside neatly. He reached around his neck and pulled a leather cord from under his armor. As he laid that on top of his gloves, Allesyn leaned over and examined the necklace closer.

Hanging from the simple cord was a wooden bird. A falcon in flight. The carving was intricately done, showing only a few signs of weathering.

Kivan noticed Allesyn studying the pendant. "It is a kestrel."

"It's lovely."

"It is the symbol I use to mark my trail. I chose it and carved that necklace when I became a ranger. It is not an unusual choice for a foolish youngster who dreams of valor and great feats."

"Hard to picture you as a wide-eyed idealist."

"It was a very long time ago." He sounded weary, even to his own ears.

Allesyn heard it as well. "Get some sleep, sunshine."

* * *

><p>The Cloakwood Mine, now submerged in the dark waters of the river, would no longer service the needs of the merchant group called the Iron Throne. The workers that the mine had enslaved were free and the master of the operation was dead. Still, the victory was bittersweet. The mage in charge, Davaeorn, had been yet another puppet on the strings of some higher authority and Imoen still had no resolution for Gorion's murder. The path now led towards the city of Baldur's Gate, a few days' walking distance to the north, where the mysterious and manipulative Iron Throne made base.<p>

Imoen sat next to Dynaheir during meal. The Rashemi witch had given in to the girl's incessant prodding and was now teaching her the ways of magic. Allesyn kept a wary length between her and them, uneasy with the thought of magic being used near her. Khalid and Jaheira huddled together around the campfire, holding a conversation that only a married couple would understand. Minsc busied himself with the pot on the fire, stirring the contents into a light brown mush.

Kivan viewed the party from his scouting position a short distance away. His thoughts wandered the road ahead to Baldur's Gate where he hoped that they could put an end to this chase. With his goal so close, he felt the stirrings of impatience within him. He was tired... tired of the fight, tired of traveling with this random group of mercenaries, tired of waking up to an empty spot beside him in bed. He wanted to run ahead, leave the others behind and finish what he had started.

Kivan shook the thoughts away and soon as they appeared. Foolish! He had made a promise to Imoen and he could not hope to pierce the protection the Iron Throne had surely placed around Tazok alone..

His thoughts were interrupted by Allesyn walking up to him, a bowl of mush in each of her hands.

"Care for some food? Oh, wait a minute." She closed her eyes and concentrated. "_Malia ten' vasa_?"

"_Lle ume quel. _You did well. You need to work on your enunciation, but you are improving."

Kivan accepted one of the bowls and Allesyn beamed at him. Her smile was as warm as the food. Together they ate in a comfortable silence. Kivan reflected a bit on the odd woman next to him. Although he had sworn to Imoen that he would assist her in the search for her father's killer, he found that he had made that promise more to Allesyn that he would stay. He would not go back on his word to this young woman and her warm smiles.

Perhaps the last of his walk would not be as lonely as he thought.

Kivan handed the empty bowl back to Allesyn as he got ready to scout the area.

"Hey, sunshine, try not to run into any more spiders," Allesyn joked.

"That would be my intention, _isilme_."

Allesyn racked her brain for the translation. "Moonlight?"

Kivan nodded. "Aye. For like the moon, you are cold and distant." With that, he disappeared into the trees.

The young elf stood still with the empty bowls in her hands. She was sorely confused by Kivan's words. Then, it dawned on her. He was _joking_ with her! The realization of it left Allesyn sprawled on the ground in a fit of laughter.

The walk they shared may indeed be a short one, but it was going to be an interesting one.


	7. Chapter 7: Sunset

Chapter Seven: Sunset

"This is insane!" Imoen vented loudly, attracting the curious stares of several people on the streets. "We come all this way just to find out we need to go back to where we started!"

"Quiet yourself, Imoen!" Jaheira hissed. "There is no need to draw attention to ourselves."

Imoen clamped her mouth closed and clenched her fists angrily at her sides. She kept her eyes straight ahead towards the Elfsong Tavern. She needed a drink.

The group's work in Baldur's Gate had uncovered more of the Iron Throne's twisted plot. The merchant gang had replaced their rivals in the city with doppelgangers, furthering their control of the iron supply on the Sword Coast. However, there was no legal way to prove any of it and the Council of Four would not act until there was.

Duke Eltan had contacted Imoen and the others personally, asking them to find that proof that they needed. Unfortunately, the leaders of the Iron Throne kept such incriminating evidence on their persons and there were not in attendance in their great hall. They were at Candlekeep - Imoen's home.

Through all of this, Imoen was not one step closer to finding out who had killed her father and why assassins had been sent after her. Yes, she very much needed a drink.

The tavern was filled with patrons of both the honest and not-so-honest types. Merchants huddled in corners, drinking merrily while keeping an eye on their purses. Well-endowed, scantily-clad women hung on the arms of several customers, many of whom were quite inebriated. Groups of gamblers were scattered throughout the large room. The pile-up of shiny coins on those tables caught Imoen's eye and her spirit lifted a bit.

As Imoen made her over to the gambling table to make "friends," Minsc surveyed the tavern cautiously. "This is no place for a man and his hamster," he announced.

Dynaheir placed a calming hand on the large man. "Come, Minsc. Mayhaps thou whilst feel better sitting with me."

Minsc started to follow his witch towards the back of the bar, but turned to regard Kivan who was standing by the doorway, his hood down and cloak pulled about him. If Minsc hadn't known that the archer was there, he would not have been able to spot him.

"Come with us, fellow ranger!," Minsc said. "Dynaheir might tell us a story about the glory of Rashemen!"

"No thank you, Minsc."

Minsc looked crestfallen.

Kivan softened a bit. "Some other time, friend."

Minsc brightened. He petted the hamster on his shoulder. "Boo thinks you are a good friend, but he calls you melon and I keep telling him that you are an elf. He gets confused sometimes." Giving the archer a friendly nod, Minsc headed to the table where Dynaheir sat.

Allesyn stepped up beside Kivan, a bottle of beer in her hands. She had overheard the conversation between the two rangers. "Melon?" she asked.

"I believe he means _mellon_."

Allesyn chuckled. "I believe he's calling you a fruit." She uncorked the bottle and took a drink. She grimaced at the taste, then shrugged it off. "I'm headed to the roof if anyone needs me."

"The roof?"

"You know a better place to get some fresh air in this tavern or, hell, in this city?"

Kivan agreed. He wanted nothing more than be gone from Baldur's Gate. The great stone walls of the city made the elf feel trapped. In his opinion, human cities were overcrowded and ugly. Filth and poverty haunted every corner in such places, and Baldur's Gate was no exception.

He followed the young woman up the stairs to the room they had rented for the evening. Allesyn opened the room's window, then nimbly climbed out and up to the top of the building. Kivan shook his head, slightly amused at the scene. He thought Allesyn would be much better suited to the forest, making her way along the thick branches. He adjusted the longbow on his back, then followed suit out the window.

On the roof, Allesyn leaned casually against one of the small chimneys, her legs spread on either side of the gentle slope of the tiles. She smiled at Kivan as he made himself comfortable on the other side of the brick chimney.

She hadn't expected the archer to follow, but she was glad he did. Imoen had been spending her free moments with Dynaheir and Minsc learning the ways of magic and rodent care. Jaheira and Khalid kept to themselves when not trying to teach Imoen practical matters of the world. It seemed Allesyn didn't have anyone to talk to anymore except Kivan. Not that she minded at all. She always looked forward to the evening breaks when he would teach her some Elvish. She often found herself drifting away in the ranger's thick, but distinctly elven voice.

"I'm surprised you decided to join me," she said.

Kivan eyed the alcohol warily. "I am surprised you can stomach that foul liquid."

Allesyn shrugged. "I've been living with dwarves. My taste buds died years ago."

"One can get used to anything, I suppose."

Allesyn rested her head on the chimney, her eyes closed. The air had slight spray of sea mist in it and it felt cool on her face. On the streets below, life meandered on, people returning to their homes for the night, but up on the room time seemed to slow. From that vantage, even the threat of the Iron Throne seemed small in comparison to the endless sky above her. She open her eyes and gazed out over the city to the ocean where the sun was setting in the sky, blanketing the clouds in brilliant colors.

"Look at that sunset," she whispered to herself. "Beautiful." Allesyn idly scratched her head as she contemplated the sight. Then she sat straight up and gestured wide.

"Under the horizon the sun doth sink,

with the bright hues of red and pink.

A fond farewell we sing to light,

as we ready ourselves for the night.

But worry not, for this is true,

Tomorrow will begin anew."

Allesyn giggled at the ridiculousness of the improvised poem as she leaned back again. She turned to Kivan with a foolish smile on her face.

"Whatcha think?"

Kivan gave his usual not-quite-a grin underneath his hood. "May Rune never gather rust, _isilme_."

"Everyone's a critic." She laughed and waved the bottle of beer towards Kivan. "You should have some of this. My poetry will sound much better after a few rounds."

To Allesyn's surprise, Kivan accepted the offered drink. After taking a conservative sip, he handed the bottle back. His face was serious once more.

"How do you do it, _mellonamin_?" he asked. "You are no stranger to pain and grief, and yet you still see the beauty around you. There were days I could not forgive the world for going on and on without my Deheriana. The loneliness and despair blinds me."

Allesyn considered the question carefully. She remembered how she was when she first arrived in Icewind Dale. She recalled her timidness, her painful recovery and, most of all, her mind-numbing depression. There were so many lost and frightened tears.

"I eventually came to realize that I was letting fear rule me. It was as if Mardael was still tormenting me. I threw myself into my training to give myself a feeling of security again. But you know, I wasn't alone. I had friends who helped me." Allesyn contemplated her drink for a bit. "I had to be practical. What choice do I have? I can't spend the rest of my life being miserable, especially if I'm looking at life that might very well encompass several hundred years." She looked at Kivan, suddenly curious. "Random question, but how old are you?"

"I am two hundred and ninety-seven summers."

Allesyn's eyes widened. She took a hard, long swig from the bottle. "Almost three hundred years old... I can't even begin to wrap my brain around that concept."

"You are young, are you not?"

"Thirty-five."

"A child in elven years."

Allesyn snorted into her beer. "Thanks."

"I did not mean it as an insult. You are far wiser than I was at your age. I only mean to say that you do not know the joys of living with your beloved for so many years. The more you love someone, the more you give to them of your own heart, of your own spirit. And the more you take of theirs, until it is difficult to even remember how your heart beat before falling in love."

"So multiply that feeling by a couple of centuries..."

"..and when you are torn apart, the one who lived is left standing with a gaping hole in the very middle of his or her being." He lowered his head. "How do we endure?" he whispered.

Before Allesyn could answer, Kivan looked up at her. "I do not believe you answered my original question satisfactorily though."

"How so?"

"If you survive by practicality alone, then why smile and laugh?"

Allesyn looked out over the ocean towards the last bit of sunlight. "I smile and laugh because if I don't, I would go mad. But it's more than that. This world is so very different from mine, but that_'_s what keeps me going - the discovery. The unknown. I have no preconceived notions, no expectations... I have no idea what's over the next hill or across those waters. I want to see it. I want to know what's out there. I know there's evil out there and it does still frighten me, but I won't let it stop me. I promised myself that I would never be broken again, no matter what."

The ranger gazed at her intently. Allesyn could not read the thoughts in his eyes.

"Do you think me naive, _mellonamin_?" she asked.

Kivan shook his head. "You have been through too much to be naive."

Allesyn cocked her head to the side inquisitively.

"It is a rare woman that can emerge from such an ordeal a stronger, more resolute person such as you did. I admire you."

Allesyn felt herself blush at the unexpected compliment.

Kivan looked away. "I wish I could view the sunsets as you do once more," he continued. "I see the sky smeared with blood – Deheriana's blood."

Allesyn longed to take him into her arms and hug him tightly.

"We'll make it," she said instead. "At least we have a plan. All roads lead to Tazok and then onward to Arvanaith. That must give you some hope."

A moment passed before Kivan answered. "It does."

"Then smile for the future, sunshine."

"When we can stand together and watch the sunset as befits a happy person, I will smile. Until then, I merely endure. However, I appreciate and enjoy our conversations together. I feel as if that day is nearly upon me."

The dark blues of night replaced the colors of twilight and the stars peeked out from the heavens. The two elves sat together in friendly silence, passing the bottle between them.

Allesyn sighed in contentment. "Lovely..." she mused, gazing at the stars. Then her face turned playful. "How about some more poetry?"

"We do not have enough alcohol left to endure that, _isilme._"

Allesyn laughed jovially. From behind the chimney, she could almost swear that she heard Kivan chuckling as well.


	8. Chapter 8: Revelations

Chapter Eight: Revelations

Allesyn took a deep breath as she stepped inside the library fortress of Candlekeep. The smell of paper and ink took her home, reminding her of her childhood when she sat among her father's books and daydreamed of fantastic voyages and mythical lands. Strange how her imagination had become reality.

Imoen was beside her, looking over the endless shelves with her own waves of nostalgia. "I couldn't wait for the day I left this place," she said quietly, "and yet it feels so good to be back."

One of the monks, clad in a dirty green robe, scurried up to the group. He went straight for Imoen and embraced her tightly.

"Karan!" Imoen gasped the name out as the monk squeezed. "It's good to see you again!"

Karan released the young girl and took a step back. "These halls are much quieter without you running amok, child. I daresay I actually miss it. When we heard about Gorion's fall we feared the worst."

"I've been better, all things considered. I just wish I could be visiting under happier circumstances."

Karan's brows knit in consternation. "Why? What is wrong?"

Jaheira decided to answer the question. "We are looking for the heads of the Iron Throne. We were told they were here."

"Ah yes... those merchants upstairs. Shifty fellows. I can't say who worries me more: them or this Koveras character I've seen wandering about." Karan shook his head. "You'll find the Iron Throne meeting on the third floor, but child I beg you, do not cause a scene here. As well you know, your father and the Keeper of the Tomes, Ulraunt, have never seen eye to eye and he would be more than happy to make your life miserable now that you lack Gorion's protective influence. Do not give him cause to do so."

"I see no reason to resort to violence here," Allesyn advised. "Let's just keep an eye on them." She addressed Karan. "Are they staying here or elsewhere?"

"I believe they have rooms at the inn. Speaking of rooms, Imoen, I believe Gorion left you a letter in your old room that he wanted you to have."

"Couldn't hurt to check that out first. Thanks, Karan."

Imoen hugged her old instructor one more time and made her way to the spiraling stone staircase up to room she once called home.

LINE BREAK

Imoen opened the nightstand and pulled out a sealed envelope. She cut the wax imprint away with her dagger to reveal the message inside. She smiled and her eyes misted slightly at the sight of Gorion's familiar handwriting. Imoen seated herself on the edge of her old bed and began to read. As she did, her smile slowly faded away. When she finished, she looked up at her traveling companions, her face in a state of shock.

"What is it, child?" Jaheira asked.

"I... I'm a Bhaalspawn," she whispered. "A child of the god of murder..."

Allesyn sat down beside Imoen and put a comforting arm around the young woman. Imoen was trembling. The letter fell out of her unsteady hands to the floor.

"A Bhaalspawn..."

"That would explain those dreams you have been having," Jaheira said, analytical as ever.

Imoen looked up at the druid. "You didn't know about this? Gorion was your friend! How could you not have known?!" Her voice increased in intensity as a few tears spilled down her cheeks.

Khalid jumped in to his wife's rescue. "Gorion never t-told us, I swear. I am sure he only wished to p-protect you."

Imoen buried her face in her hands. "Please get out. All of you. I want... I need to be alone. Please..."

The group filed out of the room. Allesyn waited until everyone was gone. She gave Imoen a friendly squeeze, then followed the others. In the hallway the companions had gathered in a small circle. The discussion of this new revelation was already in full swing when Allesyn joined in.

"..but it still doesn't explain the reason for this blasted iron crisis!" Jaheira was saying.

"Mayhaps the reason is to create chaos," Dynaheir suggested."If I recall the prophecies of Alaundo correctly it said that when the Lord of Murder's progeny come of age, they will bring havoc to the lands of the Sword Coast. 't'would explain the madness about us now."

Jaheira tapped her quarterstaff on the floor as she considered the witch's words. Allesyn watched the half-elf carefully.

"You may have a point," the druid finally said.

"Whoa! Wait a minute!" Allesyn interjected. "You cannot seriously be blaming Imoen for everything that's happening!"

"I am not blaming Imoen," Jaheira said. "I just believe that she may be shaping events in a way that she is not even aware of."

"Because of some dead god parentage? That doesn't even make sense!"

"The gods work in mysterious ways, Allesyn. You must understand that Imoen's origins and destiny are far darker than any of us could imagine and it will affect her – could affect all of us. I know you feel a kinship with Imoen due to your similar situations, but you need to be aware of her now and not just be her friend."

Allesyn started to argue, then stopped. "Similar situations? What do you.. how did you..."

"It is obvious that you are not from this plane. You, like her, are not a part of the natural order of this world."

Allesyn stood there, her mouth hanging open slightly.

"Enough," Kivan cut in. "Imoen is coming."

Imoen strode purposefully up into the circle. Her once childish face looked a little older now. All eyes turned to her, all of them full of concern... and a little apprehension.

"I'm... I'm okay right this minute," she said shakily. She took a calming breath. "Gorion's letter mentioned that I should be wary of someone called Sarevok. He knows about... knows about me."

"Wasn't Sarevok in one the letters to D-Davaeorn?" Khalid asked. "He m-might be the man you're l-looking for."

Dynaheir cleared her throat to catch Imoen's attention. "Did not thy tutor say he was concerned about a Koveras in the library? Koveras is Sarevok in reverse."

"That could be just a coincidence," Imoen said.

The sound of armored soldiers coming up the stairs drew the group out of their huddle. Ulraunt, in his immaculate red flowing robes, marched towards Imoen with several members of the city's guard behind him. He had a grim smile on his face.

"I always knew you would bring trouble to these hallowed halls, Imoen, but blood? You shame Gorion's memory."

Imoen glared at the tall man. "What are you talking about? What blood? I've done nothing."

"I am talking about the Iron Throne merchants who lay dead within our walls. You have been accused of murder and you are under arrest."

Jaheira started. "Who falsely accuses us?"

"You were seen leaving the meeting hall by Koveras. It is he who notified the watch." Ulraunt snapped his fingers at the guards. "Take them to the prison cell."

Imoen looked back at Dynaheir. "On second thought, maybe it's not a coincidence at all."

LINE BREAK

With the help of several monks loyal to Gorion, Imoen and the others escaped Candlekeep and started their journey back to Baldur's Gate. They avoided the main road and kept to the woods for fear of patrols. The trip was long in both miles and spirit.

The group made camp a day's walk away from the city. Tomorrow would hold new challenges, but it could wait. Tonight was the last bit of rest the party would see before entering town. Rough beds were rolled out and undisturbed, if uneasy, sleep came.

Kivan awoke and rolled onto his back. The moon was high in the night sky. It was well past time for him to go on patrol. He lifted himself up and looked around for whomever was on watch. He spotted Allesyn just at the edge of camp, her back towards him, leaning against a tree.

The archer gathered his armor and weapons. He walked up behind Allesyn, making sure his footsteps were audible enough as not to startle the armed elven woman.

"I wasn't going to wake you for another hour at least," she said, still looking away from him.

"I am rested enough. I can take over the watch."

Allesyn ducked her head and turned towards her bedroll. As she stepped past Kivan, he couldn't help but notice the crestfallen look on her face. Recent events certainly warranted such an emotion, but the image disturbed him. Kivan reached out and touched her upper arm, gently pulling her back to his side.

"Allesyn, are you all right?"

The young woman looked up at him. "Yes. No. I don't know." Allesyn walked over to a nearby fallen tree and sat down.

Kivan settled down next to his friend. "_Quen a'amin_ – speak to me."

"I'm just worried about Imoen and these false accusations on our heads. Things were complicated before, but this?" She sighed heavily. "Crazy. I don't know what to make of it. And then there's... well..." She looked down at her lap.

Kivan understood. "...there is what Jaheira said."

Allesyn suddenly stood up and started pacing. "It's so stupid. I know she wasn't trying to be mean, but it still hurts. I mean, yeah, I don't act like I'm from around here, but what do you expect? I'm not! I don't want to be an outsider, but I am. I want to fit in, but if I stopped acting like me then who am I? I'm not an elf, but I can't be human anymore! I want to be me! Just me!"

She sat back down on the tree. "The stupid thing is, you'd think I get along great with a half-elf. I mean, who knows more about being stuck between two cultures? Oh, but no. The first half-elf I ever meet thinks I'm not natural part of this world! And you know what? She's right! She's absolutely goddamn right..." Allesyn trailed off as more tears threatened to overcome her defenses. She would not allow it. Not in front of Kivan.

"Maybe if I gave up and tried to act like I fit in, maybe then I'll feel like I belong here," she said softly. "Why not? I don't have anything else. I don't have a home or a family anymore. This isn't even my face..."

"You will always have your memories, _mellonamin_."

The woman nodded but said nothing.

"Allesyn-"

"Allie."

He raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"My real name is Allie. Well, Allison, but I always went by Allie."

Kivan leaned away from the warrior, confused. "Why did you change your name if you fear losing everything?"

"It happened after I defeated Mardael, when Drizzt found me. Drizzt asked me my name and I told him 'Allison'. He misheard me and called me Allesyn. I never corrected him. I didn't want to believe that the skeletal creature I had seen in the mirror was me. I didn't want to believe that I had just killed someone. No, that person holding Rune was someone else. Had to be. That person didn't feel nearly as guilty as she should have. Therefore, Allesyn did it. Allesyn's the one who pushed herself to learn how to fight back and Allesyn's the survivor, not Allie..."

Kivan contemplated for a bit. "It seems to me that you are both Allesyn and Allie."

Allesyn gave a sad chuckle. "It does sound a bit crazy, doesn't it?"

The ranger shook his head. "Not at all. Allesyn may know how to survive and be practical, but Allie knows how to live. I see that in your smile. You need to find a balance between the two."

"Balance..." Allesyn echoed. She grinned. "You sound like Jaheira."

"She is not incorrect. When you find that balance, you will find peace with yourself and then you be a part of the 'natural order of the world.' You may not be human anymore, but you are still yourself, as long as you stay true to what you believe in."

Kivan's comforting tone became a concerned one. "I do, however, think that you will need to reckon with your elven side eventually."

Allesyn rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Yeah, I know. I wasn't kidding the other night when I told you I couldn't imagine living such a long life. I have a feeling that I'm going to be a mess when I start outliving everyone around me. Is this why elves don't interact with humans much?"

"There are many reasons for that. Some good, some not."

Allesyn looked up through the leaves. She could see so many more shades of color now with her elven eyes. Or was it that this world had more colors? She wasn't sure. Did it matter? It was still a beautiful sight. Did it matter if she was an elf or a human? She was still herself. Kivan was right. Of course, he was also right about having to learn how to be more elven someday.

"What does it mean to be elven?" she wondered aloud.

Kivan closed his eyes, trying to think of an answer.

Allesyn felt foolish. "I'm sorry, that was a silly question. If you asked me what it meant to be human, I couldn't tell you. I mean, how do you describe what you've always been?"

Again, Kivan shook his head. "I understand the need for your question. It is, perhaps, the desire for harmony. To live in harmony with the woods, to be with the one you love, and to be connected to the community through the Spirit."

An idea struck Kivan. He stood and headed off between the trees. "_Khila amin,_" he said over his shoulder.

Allesyn remained seated for a minute after he left, trying to recall her Elvish. Suddenly, it came to her. "Oh! Follow me!" She jumped up and ran after Kivan.

Kivan wandered through the thicket, eyes searching for just the right spot. He found it, a little patch of grass between a copse of trees just big enough for two people to sit face to face. It was close enough to camp in case trouble should arise, but far enough away to have plenty of privacy.

He made himself comfortable with his legs crossed beneath him and motioned for Allesyn to do the same. The young woman did so all the while giving him a curious stare.

"What are you up to, sunshine?"

"I wish to show you the Spirit."

Allesyn's eyes went wide. She remembered the frightening details of her first day as an elf. The whole world had suddenly seemed alive and trying to invade her mind, her very being, all at once. She had no desire to repeat the experience.

Kivan sensed his friend's urge to flee. He held out his hand, palm up and open, in a reassuring gesture.

"It is not unheard of for an elf to shut himself off from the Spirit. In times of strife, when the land and one's kin are dying, some _Tel'Quess _hide away from it all. It is only with help that they can return to the world. I will help you, _mellonamin_, but you must trust me."

Allesyn looked deep into Kivan's dark eyes. She saw the honesty of his soul and the concern he held for her. She already trusted the ranger with her physical well-being, but as she stared into those elven orbs she realized that she trusted him with her spirit as well. She felt safe within his gaze.

Slowly, Allesyn reached out and placed her hand in Kivan's. His palm was calloused from the bow. Allesyn could feel the strength in his slender fingers yet his touch was gentle as he clasped his hand together, surrounding hers.

"I trust you."

Kivan led Allesyn to sit across from him. Doubt started to flare in his mind. He wanted to help her, but he was uncertain in his ability to do so. He wondered if he should stop now, instead of filling the young woman with false hope. Should he even try?

He would try, he realized. It's what Deheriana would do.

"Close your eyes," he instructed. "and focus on nothing except my voice."

Obediently, Allesyn did so. It took her some time to clear her thoughts, but eventually she was able to relax behind the mental shields she had constructed so many years ago. Cut off from the world, she was aware of nothing save the clear and deep tones of Kivan's voice.

"Relax."

She was floating in a void, shielded from the world.

"Feel."

There was a warm hand embracing hers. A light wind touching her face. The cool grass beneath her. The rough bark of the trees. The silken petals of flowers.

"Feel."

Something was nudging her at the edge of her perception. She continued to relax and the shield fell. The warm touch was suddenly inside the void, reaching for her. She pushed herself towards it and it drew back, trailing her along.

"Hear."

His voice. The wind. A bird in the tree. Crickets.

"Hear."

The sounds became a feeling. A deep hum from within the trees, a lullaby of the earth.

"Experience."

The touch became an enveloping hug. The earth's lullaby sang in tune with the crickets, the bird in the tree, and the wind. Many parts in one harmony. The flowers, the trees, and the grass all connected to one another.

"Experience."

Life touched everything and itself, wrapping around like a mother cradling a child. She sensed the bird on the tree as surely as the branch did. She felt the flowers reaching into the soil and still stretching towards the sky. She perceived her feelings being both mirrored and reflected near her.

"See."

Her eyes opened. It was Kivan in front of her. A being like the crickets and the wind encompassing the same song. Different, yet the same. The world was in him, around him, and was him.

Allesyn released Kivan's hand and stood to look up at the sky. The stars, distant yet close, shone with the energy that grass beneath her equaled. The moon's silver light danced on her skin and under it. She saw, experienced, heard and felt it all around her and inside of her. She was a part of everything.

Tears rolled down her face. It was home.

Kivan watched the revelation spread across Allesyn's face. For a moment, he drank in her joy, reveling in the sense of kinship with his dear friend. Then, his soul began to ache at the hole in his world. The missing chords of harmony. He forced himself into a semblance of peace, determined not to diminish this moment of happiness for Allesyn. He stood and gazed at the silver stars.

After a few moments, Allesyn wiped her tears away. She could not, however, wipe away her smile. She suddenly launched herself forward and embraced Kivan in a tight hug. "Thank you," she whispered.

Kivan stiffened in shock at the sudden contact. Allesyn felt it and backed away immediately. "Ah... sorry about that..." She blushed.

The ranger chuckled at his discomfort and Allesyn's embarrassment. "Do not feel sorry. You merely took me by surprise." He reached out and tenderly touched Allesyn's cheek in a rare show of physical affection. "You are a bright spirit, _isilme_. Do not let anyone take that from you."

He stroked her cheek softly, then dropped his hand. "You do belong here, Allie."

Allesyn blinked slowly. "You're the only person who knows my real name. It's nice to hear it said out loud. It's been too long..."

She shook her head and scattered her dream-like thoughts. She mentally gathered herself up and reminded herself of her duties and the road ahead.

"I wish we could do that for Imoen," she remarked sadly. "She needs it more than I do right now."

Kivan nodded in agreement. "Imoen will find her place in her way. The best you can do for her is to be her friend."

"I wonder if it will be enough."

"It will be. You have a way of being the right friend at the right time."

Allesyn grinned. "So do you, sunshine."

Together, the two elves walked side by side back to camp.


	9. Chapter 9: Confrontation

Chapter Nine: Confrontation

Even with her elven eyesight, it took Allesyn some time to adjust to the gloom of Baldur's Gate long-forgotten Undercity. The ruins of various buildings sat open to streets that had not seen a living person walk upon them in years. At the heart of the decay was the temple to Bhaal, the only structure still intact within the ghost town. Red light poured out of its windows, blanketing the nearby homes in the illusion of blood.

The group's goal was clear. Imoen strode ahead of the others, determined to finish this once and for all. She swung aside the wrought iron gate surrounding the temple's complex and marched to the door. She tentatively ran a hand over the carved skulls in the wood, feeling the power and the hatred imbued within. She took a deep breath and entered the temple.

The temple was small, with ghastly adornments looming from every corner. This was a place designed for every worshiper to feel as if they were being watched and trapped inside. A great onyx altar, stained slightly red at the top, resided on the dais at the far end.

Imoen faltered a bit. Sarevok stood calmly by the altar in full armor.

Demonic-looking spiked armor out of a nightmare.

The one he wore when he killed Gorion.

Imoen regained her senses.

"You are indeed family," Sarevok said in a deep voice. "No other could have lived to oppose me in person."

"You'll pay for what you've done," Imoen hissed through clenched teeth.

Sarevok chuckled. "Yes.. stoke that infernal anger.. You feel it, do you not? The taint that surrounds your soul like a serpent, squeezing it, spreading its venom. That taint, that wrath, exists in all the Children of Bhaal."

Imoen looked back at the group of people who had traveled with her for the last few months. Jaheira and Khalid – a family she had never known. Dynaheir – her encouraging mentor. Minsc – the loyal guardian. Kivan – a ranger who stayed behind to help her. And Allesyn – her first friend on the road. She had come to love all of them. They were all watching Imoen with concern in their eyes.

She vowed to herself to never become the thing they had fought so hard against.

"No, Sarevok," she said calmly. "I do not feel that wrath. I only desire justice."

"And that is why you are not worthy of Bhaal's blood, dear sister. Of course, it will not matter in the end. Ultimately I will prevail, and a new era will be born unto the Realms. I shall become Bhaal. All that is left is for us to end this in a manner befitting our heritage. Face me! Face the new LORD OF MURDER!"

Sarevok drew his sword. Several of his followers emerged from the shadows, surrounding the group. One follower in particular, a half-ogre, approached the party. The creature dangled a string of ears between his fingers.

Tazok grinned, showing his sharpened teeth. "I will add your ears to my collection, I think." He said to Kivan. "Too bad I can't put them next to your pathetic wife's. They rotted away to nothing years ago."

Kivan tightened his grip on his bow. He gritted his teeth and turned to face his hated enemy fully. "I will strike you down in Shevarash's name."

The half-ogre laughed. "I am not alone, little elf."

"Nor am I," Kivan growled.

Allesyn stepped up and stood beside the ranger, her swords drawn.

Side by side. It felt right.

Chaos erupted in the temple as the groups attacked. Swords, spells, and arrows flew everywhere. Sarevok roared with each successful hit. The spilling of blood, even his own, only encouraged him. He slammed Khalid to the ground under his own shield. Jaheira came to her husband's rescue only to have her quarterstaff hacked in two by the powerful swings.

Minsc distracted Sarevok's wizard ally by charging madly, broadsword before him. The wizard seemed unconcerned, and launched several streaks of fire from his fingertips. The magic singed Minsc's skin and armor, but the warrior did not stop. The wizard's eyes widened in panic as the large man did not falter in his course. He tried to move but found himself held in place by one of Dynaheir's spells. Minsc rammed his sword into the wizard's chest, shoving the blade up to the hilt.

Imoen danced around Sarevok, doing her best to avoid his sword, his spiked armor, and still find a vulnerable place to bury her dagger. Suddenly, Sarevok spun about and punched out with a mailed fist. Imoen was sent hurling over the altar, crashing to the stone tiles behind it.

Tazok and Allesyn exchanged blows nearby. Tazok fought defensively, forcing Allesyn between himself and Kivan. The archer snarled and fired his arrows when he could, afraid to hit his friend by accident. Allesyn parried an attack with Rune, following up with her other sword for a hit. The half-ogre reversed his swing suddenly and brought it hard down upon her offhand blade. The sword snapped and Allesyn stumbled. Tazok seized the opportunity to turn the tables on his enemies. He punched the young elf hard in the ribs and Allesyn doubled over. As he raised his sword for a killing blow, Kivan sent several deadly missiles whisking through the air. The broadheads buried themselves into Tazok's armor, finding the flesh underneath. The beast cried out in pain, then went silent as an arrow struck his throat. Tazok crumpled lifeless to the ground.

Imoen forced herself to her feet, the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. She looked over to the battle and saw her friends getting wounded and weary. Minsc had succumbed to his burns and lay prone on the ground. Dynaheir was tiring, her spells coming slower with each incantation. Khalid tried to distract Sarevok as Jaheira stumbled over to aid Minsc. Allesyn and Kivan joined Khalid, but Sarevok pulled a potion from his belt and hurled it at the ground. A small explosion erupted at his feet and the remaining fighters were hurled backwards.

Imoen clenched her fists. Anger started to grow in her like a storm. Her friends were hurt, possibly more. She would not allow Sarevok to have a victory. A raw energy surged forth from the depths of her being. She lifted her hands and lightning shot from her fingers. She struck Sarevok in the back, his armor acting like a beacon to the magical bolts.

Sarevok fell to his knees in pain. Imoen ran up and threw his helmet off. She gasped slightly as she saw the yellow glow of his eyes staring into hers. An alien glow, yet somehow familiar... Imoen shook away the strange thoughts and plunged her dagger into deep into his neck.

Sarevok made a few sounds of gurgled protest, then toppled over. The terror of the Sword Coast died in a pool of his own blood. A moment later, his body started to glow. The group looked up in fear. Sarevok's skin started to peel away in golden flakes, like the embers of a fire. Soon, his whole body was dissolving into golden dust and fading away in the wind. Only his gruesome armor remained.

Exhausted beyond all reason, the group fell to the ground around the temple, too tired to even enjoy the victory. Jaheira managed to revive Minsc with some healing spells and the mighty fighter fell asleep, his head cradled in Dynaheir's lap. Imoen and Khalid slowly began to bandage their own injuries.

Kivan sat on the ground and breathed heavily. The flash from Sarevok's explosion had temporarily blinded him and even now he could only see as if gazing through a fog. He searched for Allesyn through the Spirit, hoping desperately that she still lived.

Allesyn lay nearby, her body battered and burnt. She felt Kivan reaching for her in the Spirit. She struggled to her side and pulled herself closer to him, pain shooting through her broken ribs. She leaned heavily against him and Kivan tenderly wrapped an arm around her slender shoulders.

"It is over," Kivan whispered.

"Yes it is," Allesyn agreed.

The young woman rested her head on Kivan's shoulder. His cloak smelled of ash and blood, but she barely noticed it. All she was conscious of was the warmth of his body and the sound of his breath near her face. Nothing else mattered at that moment, not even her wounds. They had won and Kivan was beside her.

She was happy.


	10. Chapter 10: Farewells

Chapter Ten: Farewells

It never ceased to amaze Allesyn how quickly humanity and a city like Baldur's Gate could recover from an event. Not three days ago the entire Sword Coast stood on the brink of war due to the whims of a madman. Today life resumed its normal course as if nothing had happened. The grand dukes of the city shut down what remained of the Iron Throne and restored order.

The companions had spent the last several days explaining to the dukes and the guards what had happened, carefully leaving out Imoen's blood-ties to the situation. The constant questions had sent Jaheira into a frenzy trying to keep people at bay so they could heal.

Imoen and Allesyn sat on the great bridge into the city, their legs dangling over the edge. All around them people bustled here and there as trade returned to the honest merchants. Imoen idly tossed a few pebbles into the river below while Allesyn polished Rune. Neither one of them spoke. Finally, Imoen broke the silence.

"Been a crazy couple of months, hasn't it?"

"Keeps you on your toes." Allesyn set Rune aside. "How do you feel about it all?"

"Worn out mostly. I'm glad it's over. There's a lot to think about and I hate thinking about things. Gives me a headache."

"You're going to have one doozy of a headache for a long time."

Imoen nodded. "Yeah... I don't think this Bhaalspawn thing ended with Sarevok, who, incidentally, I do NOT consider family. Nor do I think that of Bhaal. Gorion is my father."

"I think that's a good attitude to have." Allesyn clapped Imoen on the shoulder. "You know you always have friends to turn to if you need support or guidance."

"Guidance? You sound like Jaheira."

Allesyn laughed. "Oh, now that's just insulting."

Imoen grinned mischievously and changed the subject. "So... you and Kivan have been getting along well."

"He's a good friend."

"Good friend nothing! I think you like him!"

Allesyn narrowed her gaze at Imoen. "Come again?"

"You. Like. Kivan! Can't get any simpler than that! I see you two always talking at night. I see how you smile every time he stands near you. And yet I also see how he always picks a seat next to you by the campfire and he always rolls his bed out beside you. I see it all!"

"Keep it up, Imoen. You're this close to being tossed off the bridge."

Imoen stuck her tongue out.

Allesyn chuckled, albeit a little nervously. She had a feeling that Imoen was right. Kivan really had come to mean a lot to her over the last couple of months. Part of her knew that she had been hiding from Kivan these last couple of days in order to avoid saying goodbye. She thought back to the night in Beregost when Kivan had sworn to shed his blood for her. If she wanted to be someone worthy of that oath then it was time to stop being childish and admit the truth. She cared for Kivan, more than as a friend and she would let him go.

Imoen continued, oblivious to Allesyn's ruminations. "Well, I think we need to find you a husband."

Allesyn jolted out of her thoughts. "What?"

"You need a man. We'll just need to clean you up a bit. Lose the fighter look. Guys don't want a girl who could beat them up. Maybe braid your hair, get some makeup..."

* * *

><p>Kivan exited the gates of the city and headed towards Wyrm's Crossing. He kept his hood up in an attempt for some privacy from all the traffic entering Baldur's Gate. He looked out over the great bridge. It stretched out over the river and towards the road home.<p>

Home.

Deheriana.

It was time for him to go, but he needed to say farewell to one person, the one connection he had left in this world. He saw her standing alone by the bridge's edge.

"Jaheira said I could find you out here," he remarked as he strode over to Allesyn's. He pushed his hood down, an inviting gesture. "She seemed to think that Imoen was with you as well."

"Imoen decided to go for a swim. Let's walk, shall we?"

As Kivan fell into step beside her, Allesyn realized that she was smiling at having him by her side. Damn Imoen was observant. Together the two companions traveled the length of Wyrm's Crossing making small talk. They walked slowly as if they had all the time in the world.

"How are you faring today?" Kivan inquired.

Allesyn poked her ribs gently. "Better. Still sore, but that's to be expected. Eyesight back to normal?"

"Aye." He flexed his scarred fingers. "Old wounds, new wounds... It will be good to put my bow to rest." He eyed the empty scabbard on her hip. "You will need to find a new companion for Rune."

Allesyn shrugged. "Maybe. This isn't the first time I've broken my secondary blade. Gets old having to find a replacement." She chuckled. "It's silly, the only reason I use two swords is because I wanted to emulate Drizzt. Perhaps it's time to reconsider that line of thinking and get a shield. Contrary to what you've seen, I actually don't enjoy getting my ass kicked."

"That would require different training."

"Yes, but it would keep me out trouble."

"Somehow I doubt that, _mellonamin._"

When they reached the far end of Wyrm's Crossing, Allesyn found herself desperately wishing the bridge was longer. It didn't matter. It was time for goodbyes.

"Ya know," she started, staring out over the road, "I'm going to really miss you. Your friendship has been a pleasant surprise in my life."

"Agreed. Your friendship has been the finest thing to have happened to me in these last fifteen years. I wish that our paths had crossed in happier times."

Allesyn felt a flush in her cheeks and she looked at the ground between her feet. "Yeah well... thank you for being the sane man to my ramblings."

"You have been the joy to my gloom."

Allesyn chuckled and looked up at the ranger. "Guess we kind of balance each other out, don't we?"

"I suppose we do." Kivan thought for a moment. "You helped give me my life back. I cannot repay you for that."

"You would have done the same for me. You _have_ done the same for me. After ten years in this world, you've given me something that I could not find on my own. I can't repay you for that. So we're even."

Allesyn reached out to Kivan in the Spirit. She felt him brush against her with that warm touch that she knew well. It was going to be a rough time getting over him, she knew.

Kivan seemed to sense her melancholy and, to Allesyn's great surprise, he took her into his arms and hugged her. Now Allesyn felt just as shocked as Kivan did the other night. She recovered quickly as she wrapped her arms around his waist and gently squeezed.

"_Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta_," he whispered.

"May your ways be green and golden," she translated and responded.

As they parted, Allesyn threw a bit of caution to the wind and planted a quick, friendly kiss on Kivan's smooth cheek. Kivan cupped Allesyn's chin with his finger and thumb. He tenderly caressed her jawline with his thumb, his dark eyes on her.

Allesyn enjoyed the moment, then pulled away. She smiled and lightly punched Kivan in the arm. "Now go on, get out of here, sunshine. Deheriana's waiting."

The ranger released a great sigh of relief. He pulled his hood up and started down the road. Allesyn watched him, determined to keep an eye on him until it was no longer possible. Just before he got too far away, he turned back.

He was smiling.

Then he was gone.


	11. Chapter 11: Imprisonment

Okay, so this is both an apology and not an apology at all. I want to explain why I have been gone so long from writing and also what's getting me back into it. First off, the apology. A lot of real life has kept me from writing. You know, school, work, and the whatnot... But another part of it was that I was afraid. Afraid of what I was writing and how bad it was turning out. Note to self, never read TVtropes. That website will highlight all of the finer points of bad Mary Sue writing which, incidentally, started presenting themselves in my story. I found it incredibly depressing on how many tropes I was hitting at one time. It's even harder to swallow when the character you're writing is yourself. I came to think of myself not only as a bad writer but as an uncreative one as well. For someone who was always been so proud of her imagination that was the most painful blow of all. What changed was I ended up taking a creative writing course at my college and I did well. I even got one of my pieces published. It was nice to have the realization that I am not as terrible as I perceived myself to be. This story is not great nor even good sometimes. But! This story is fun. It is fun for me to write. I enjoy it. I love these characters with all my heart and I want to see the fantasy world I live in put on paper. So this is my non-apology. This story will not make sense at all times. This story has shallow characters. This story may ramble. Things will be said and not shown. And there will be scenes that will not make sense if you have not played the game. A lot of stuff will be skipped (god help me, I'm never writing action sequences again!) There may be frequent rewrites. However it is fun and I hope you have fun reading it. Okay, long rambling authors note over. Back to story of Allesyn and Kivan.

Enjoy!

Chapter Eleven: Imprisonment

_The pain will only be passing. You should survive the process._

Allesyn opened her eyes. The hard steel cage filled her vision, an ominous, yet familiar, sight. How long had it been? How much of her blood was on the floor? Allesyn couldn't remember much of the time leading up to her imprisonment. If she concentrated, she could recall the shadowy figures jumping out from the edges of the campfire's light. She remembered being overpowered before she give a warning cry.

Now the days were filled with oppressive cages, occasionally broken by intervals where she was put under the knife. It was during those times that she saw Imoen.

Scarred, frightened Imoen.

_"Stop hurting them! I'll do whatever you want!"_

_ "Don't look, Imoen! Close your eyes, stare at the floor, just don't look!"_

Allesyn had not seen Jaheira, Khalid, Minsc or Dynaheir since the night of their abduction. No, she had only seen Imoen and... and...

Allesyn began to shake. Her tormentor, the man with no name and empty eyes. His voice filled the young elf's nightmares, calm and smooth but lacking any empathy.

_"You will watch, Imoen," he said. "Watch and learn. She will scream eventually."_

Allesyn focused her attention on the uneven cold stones of the floor digging into her side, aggravating her many wounds. Scars crisscrossed her back, chest and arms, some of them fresh. She gently fingered the jagged cut along her jawbone, a gift from the unknown captors.

A sign of her failure to protect her friends.

Grief threatened to overwhelm the elf. She felt as helpless as she did years ago when she was being tortured by Mardael. What was the point of all her training if she ended up in the same place again? Would she ever see sunlight again? She longed for her sword, Rune. It saved her from Mardael, she liked to imagine that it would save her again.

Idly, she traced patterns into the dirt beneath her. A sun here. A star there. An arrow. An arrow...

Not for the first time, Allesyn's mind wandered back to the ranger. Surely by now Kivan had made it back to Shilmista. She felt a dull ache in her heart thinking of the man she had called friend. She would give anything to see him once more, but she was glad that he was not here. Allesyn could not bear it if he had been.

A loud, but distant explosion cut into Allesyn's thoughts. Given what little she knew of the layout of the dungeon, she wasn't sure what direction the sound had come from, but she was almost positive it hadn't come from the torture room. No, this was something different.

Allesyn strained, trying to make out any other sounds. Long moments passed before she heard footsteps lightly traipsing down the hall. She held her breath and braced herself for the worst as the door to the room opened.

"Anyone in here?"

It was Imoen!

"Imoen!" Allesyn cried. She pulled herself up to a sitting position. "How did you escape?"

The red-haired thief nimbly scampered over to Allesyn's cage and started fiddling with the lock.

"There's some sorta commotion going on down here. My cell got damaged."

"Have you seen the others?"

"No, but I think I might have an idea where they are. And where some of our gear is."

There was a soft click, and the lock fell from Allesyn's prison. The young elf stepped out and for the first time in what felt like ages, she stood upright and stretched her arms toward the ceiling. Her muscles cried out in response, but Allesyn barely felt it. She was going to be free and there wasn't a damn thing that was going to stop her.

Imoen retreated back to the door and peered down the hallway. "I don't think our gracious host is home at the moment, but I'd like to get out of here before he returns."

"Agreed, but I wouldn't mind repaying him for a few favors."

Imoen looked back at Allesyn. She chewed on her lower lip for a minute. "I just want to leave. He's hurt my friends. He's hurt me. It's not a normal pain either. He wanted me to see something amidst the torture and death. I don't know what. I just... I want to get out of here." She glanced down at the floor, then back to Allesyn. "You didn't scream. Why didn't you scream?"

The elf gritted her teeth. "I didn't want to give that bastard the pleasure. And I wanted to spare you. It's all I could do in my position."

Imoen rested her head against the door frame. "Thank you." Suddenly, she perked up. "Let's keep moving. Our supplies are just down the hall."

Allesyn followed Imoen to small room that was dominated by a wooden table. To the side was a steel chest with no lock. The party's armor lay discarded all over the table, a thin layer of dust already starting to form on the worn outfits. The two women suited themselves quickly and Allesyn moved to the chest. It was strange that there was no lock on the box. Their tormentor obviously didn't think that security would be much of an issue. Allesyn lifted the lid and found most of their lost weapons lying within. After tossing a dagger to Imoen, the elf shifted through the contents, cursing under her breath.

"Something wrong?" Imoen inquired.

"It's not here."

"What isn't?"

"Rune. I dropped my sword when were attacked. It must of been left behind."

"I'm sorry."

Allesyn shook her head and fetched herself a basic sword to use. The blade felt like a stranger in her hand. There was no use dwelling on what could not be changed, but her heart was heavy with the loss of Rune. She knew every detail of that blade as well as she knew her own self. It many ways, it was a part of her being.

"Allesyn!" Imoen whispered. She stood out in the hall. "Do you hear that?"

Echoing from down another twisting hall, the women could hear a man's voice yelling. The words were incomprehensible from where they stood. Cautiously, they started to follow the sound, Allesyn keeping her weapon at the ready and Imoen behind her. They came to thick metal door. Allesyn sucked in her breath and opened it.

"Minsc will be free! These bars will not hold my wrath! Butts will be liberally kicked in good measure for this injustice!"

Imoen practically skipped for joy over to the large man in the cage. "Oh, Minsc! You're okay!"

The bars of another cage across the room rattled loudly. "By Silvanus, Imoen! You're alive! Open the door so we might escape this place!"

Imoen grinned. "I never thought I'd be happy to hear your voice, Jaheira!" She picked open Minsc's cell and started on Jaheira's lock.

"Have you seen Khalid?" the druid inquired. "I have not seen him since we got here. Nor have I seen Dynaheir."

Imoen's hands stilled on the lock. "They... he took them."

Jaheira took a step back. "No. No... you cannot mean..."

Minsc uttered a great sob. "I have failed Dynaheir! The wizard killed my witch! I was to guard her! I will cave his skull for what he has done!"

The last lock clicked open and Jaheira practically knocked Imoen aside as she rushed out of the room. The usually level-headed druid ran down the hall, checking room after room. To her credit, she attempted to stay in the shadows, but reason was to be damned at this moment. Minsc, Imoen and Allesyn followed as best they could. They lost sight of her after several turns of the corridor, but the sound of a great cry of anguish zeroed the party in on her whereabouts. They found the druid bent over a metal table covered in red stains. On the table was the remains of a pale half-elf.

Khalid.

No one spoke. Jaheira bowed her head, her jaw clenched tightly. She curled and uncurled her fists several times as she sought some rationale within her mind. Imoen took a step forward.

"Jaheira. I'm so sorry. I know-"

The druid's head snapped up. "Silence! All of you! You know nothing!" She bowed her head again. "Silvanus, guide this man to the light. My he find the peace he deserves. May..." Her voice cracked. "May my heart find his again."

With that, Jaheira straightened herself. She forced herself to look ahead and steel her nerves. "Let us leave this tomb. We will find the way out and make the bastard pay." She moved stiffly towards the door, the rest of the party following silently behind her, each nodding a last respect to their fallen comrade.

Minutes passed like hours as the group found their way, lost it, then found it again in the labyrinthian dungeon. They had seen empty rooms, workshops, and more signs of their captor's cruelty than they cared to imagine. However, the room they stood in now was far different than anything they had seen previously. It was a beautiful lady's bedroom. Every detail, down to the hairbrush on the vanity, was arranged as if someone had been living in this room, and yet, it was all off. Nothing showed any sign of actual use. The air itself seemed to be holding its breath for someone to come home.

A delicate voice wafted in from the alcove just off to the side. "Is that the master come back?" From the alcove stepped, not one, but three lovely maidens with hair of leaves and skin of wood.

"Dryads?" Imoen whispered to Jaheira.

The druid nodded. She had heard stories of these fey creatures, but had never seen one for herself.

"You are not the master," the dryad stated plainly.

Allesyn snorted. "We are not his friends either. Who are you?"

The woman's amber eyes filled with tears. "We are his slaves and concubines."

Allesyn gripped her borrowed sword tightly in its sheath. "Do you know who this man is?"

"Yes. His name is Jon Irenicus. He keeps us here to remind him of her." She swept her hand towards the large bed. Allesyn shuddered at the implication. "This is all for her, though we do not know who she is. The master knows, or at least, he did once."

"Come with us," Imoen said. "We'll find a way to freedom together."

The dryad shook her head slowly. "We cannot. My sisters and I would die if we tried."

"There must be something we can do!"

Another maiden stepped forward. "Perhaps. If you could take our acorns to the Fairy Queen who lives south of the Windspear Hills we could be saved."

Allesyn released her tight grip on the sword and strode forward. "I give you my word that I shall deliver these acorns to her myself. I will not stand to see anyone left in the care of this Irenicus." She practically spat the name out.

The dryad produced the acorns from her hair and handed them to the elf. "May the forest always open a path to you."

* * *

><p>Once again, the group found themselves wandering vacant halls in search of an exit.<p>

"Is there no end to this damnable place?!" Jaheira exclaimed. "Irenicus is sure to find us before we find him!"

Having no answer, Allesyn examined the wall, trying to clear her thoughts. She gasped. The were scorch marks upon the stones. Recent ones. Perhaps from the explosion she had heard earlier. It was the first sign of any progress. She almost dared to feel hope again.

Suddenly Minsc started clamoring in his armor. He pat his hands up and down his body and through his pack. "Boo! This is no time for hide and seek! Show yourself!"

"By Silvanus! We've lost our way and the rodent as well?"

Imoen nodded towards large door sitting slightly ajar. "I think I saw something scurry that way. Come on."

The party followed Minsc inside and stopped, aghast.

The entire room was filled with glass tubes the size of a human along the walls like flasks in a chemistry set. The floor was covered in piping that was too big for the small space. Each of the tubes held a beautiful blonde elven woman suspended in almost a death-like animation. The _same_ blonde elven woman though each one was missing some detail, an arm or a leg. Identical beings floating silently in a glass prison.

Allesyn cautiously stepped closer to one of the tubes. The woman inside this particular capsule was complete, no missing parts. Allesyn ran a hand over the smooth surface. She felt a crack in the glass, most likely gained from the recent turmoil.

As she examined, the woman in the tube's eyes flew open. With a soundless fury, the strange elf threw her fist against the crack again and again. Allesyn jumped away in shock as the tube began to shatter. The glass gave away and the fluids inside poured out to the ground. The blonde elf uneasily stepped out of the tube, her fists bloodied.

"I will not be copied anymore!" it screamed at Allesyn. "I am not her!"

Tendrils of smoke started to rise from the woman's skin. Boils appeared on her body as the creation lurched towards Allesyn. The young elf stumbled back, unable to tear her gaze away from the sight. She tripped over the various wires and tubes on the floor, hitting the ground with a painful thud. The creature advanced towards Allesyn, its skin now dissolving away to the bone.

"I will not be used! I will not..." The protests became gargled as the last of its flesh and muscle disappeared. The skeletal remains dropped to the floor, a boney arm reaching towards the terrified elf.

Imoen held her hand over her mouth, trying to hold back her screams. "I want out of here!" she cried. "I want no part of this place! I want out!"

She ran out the door, with Jaheira at her heels. Minsc followed shortly after, pausing only to scoop his beloved hamster from the ground. Allesyn turned to her side, heaving heavy breaths. Her stomach turned over painfully. If she had had food in her stomach, it would not have been there long. Finally she regained her senses and joined the other in the hallway.

Jaheira acknowledge the warrior with a curt nod. "I see the marks you noticed earlier. At least it's something."

Imoen said nothing, but kept her head buried against Minsc's arm. Her eyes were still wet with tears but her jaw was set. She would escape.

The floor beneath them rattled and another large explosion roared down the hall. After the clamor of crumbling stonework settled, the group could hear the sounds of battle echoing through the corridor. But what was far more important was the smell of fresh air that was drifting along with din of combat.

Allesyn turned to the others. "I think we need to go that way." She drew the sword and took the lead. As unfamiliar as the blade was to her, she would manage. She would not allow anyone else to die under her care.

The group eagerly started forward, hoping to see sunlight soon.


	12. Chapter 12: Emergence

Chapter Twelve: Emergence

The joy of freedom was tempered with the flurry of battle. The group escaped their imprisonment seconds before a rogue spell shattered against the rocks and collapsing the tunnel behind them. They still did not know where they were, except that the tunnel had led them to an open air market in what appeared to be a large city. The walls of several shops lay in ruins about them. In the center of the chaos stood the mage, Jon Irenicus. He was busy unleashing a rain of fire upon several enemies in dark leather armor. Whoever these people were, they did not have nearly the strength to stand against such an opponent. Irenicus disposed of them quickly and turned to the group.

"So godchild, you have escaped." His voice was cold and cultured. "You are more resourceful than I had thought."

"You're not going to torture us any longer," replied Imoen angrily.

"Torture? Silly girl, you just don't understand what I'm doing, do you?"

"I don't care what you're doing! Let us go!"

"I won't let you leave, not when I'm so close to unlocking your power."

"We don't want anything from you!"

Imoen stepped up beside Allesyn and cast a spell of her own. Irenicus shrugged off the effects of her magical flames as one would bat away a fly. He returned fire and sent the group flying in different directions.

Before another incantation was cast, five figures in gray cowls teleported around Irenicus. "This is an unsanctioned use of magical energy," one announced. "All involved will be held! This disturbance is over!"

The mage growled. "Must I be interrupted at every turn! Enough of this!" He turned his deadly skills upon the newcomers, felling several of the numbers. However, more of the gray cloaks teleported in and continued the fight.

"You will cease your spellcasting and come with us," the cloaked man warned. "Even if we fall, our numbers are many. You will be overwhelmed."

Irenicus considered the statement. He did not seem defeated, merely delayed. "You bore me mageling. You may take me in, but you will take the girl as well!" He pointed at Imoen.

"No!" cried Imoen. "I have done nothing wrong."

The cowled wizard turned to Imoen. "It matters not. You have been involved in illegal use of magic and you will come with us." As he spoke, another wizard quickly conjured a portal.

Imoen spun toward Allesyn, her eyes frantic. "Help me, please!"

Allesyn sprung up to to grab her friend and protect her, but she was too late. The spell was cast and Imoen, the wizards and Irenicus disappeared into the portal.

Allesyn couldn't move. She stood, rooted to the spot, shaking with a million conflicting emotions. She distantly heard Jaheira and Minsc argue and back away, trying to hide themselves from the gathering crowd. Her mind screamed at her to move, but her body refused to listen. What was going on? Where were they? Who were these people? What did Irenicus want? What was he going to do? Why, why, why? Her stomach clenched and she hunched over, her hands bracing herself on her knees. She tried to steady her breathing and focus. She barely registered the shadow coming up behind her.

"Allie?"

It couldn't be. Only one person knew her name. Only one...

Allesyn whipped around, her breath catching fast. Her eyes widened in shock.

It was Kivan.

His angular face had deep concern written all over it. The ranger's appearance raised even more questions in Allesyn mind, but none of it mattered. Not at that moment. The young elf threw herself into Kivan's arms, wrapping him close.

"_Mellonamin_," she whispered. He smelled of the woods and of campfires. It was all so comforting and secure, she wasn't sure she could ever let go.

Kivan held her tightly and when Allesyn finally pulled away, he got a good look at her face. He reached up and gently traced the scar on her cheek with his finger. Anger filled his dark eyes.

"What happened?"

Allesyn shook her head sadly. She could find no words for answers she did not have.

Jaheira walked up behind the archer. "I am surprised to see you again, ranger, but we must save our conversation for someplace else."

Kivan nodded. "There is an inn just ahead. _Khila amin_."

He led the battered companions to a small lodging nestled among the busy market shops. They located a table tucked away in a corner, perfect for a bit a privacy.

"Where are the others?" Kivan asked cautiously.

Allesyn bowed her head, unable to speak. Jaheira recounted the recent events to the best of her knowledge. Her throat clenched painfully around the memories of her dear husband.

"We were to travel east together after escorting Imoen to Candlekeep," she remarked quietly.

Kivan closed his eyes. He understood her pain all too well.

The innkeeper stopped by the table to get their drink orders. He took a close look at the companions. "Here now, ain't you the group that made that mess outside?"

"What do you know about it?" Allesyn growled, not taking her eyes from the floor.

"Well, I know that lass was taken by Cowled Wizards. They have a special prison for people who use magic. That's illegal 'ere in Athkatla."

Allesyn looked up. "A special prison? Where?"

"Nobody knows. Them cowled types are very secretive."

"What about those people in the dark armor? Know anything about them?"

The innkeeper scratched at his grizzled chin. "I shouldn't say anything." He took a quick look about, then leaned in close. "They be Shadow Thieves. They gots their hands in all sort o' things around 'ere. For me safety that's all I'm saying on the subject." He leaned back out. "Now you want some whiskey? How about a room?"

Allesyn, Jaheira and Minsc exchanged looks. They were very hungry and tired, but had no money. Kivan reached into a pouch on his belt and produced a few coins.

"I have little, but it should be enough for some food and a decent enough room."

The innkeeper scooped up the coins and wandered off to the kitchen.

"Thank you, _mellonamin_," Allesyn murmured. "I will repay you."

Kivan waved away the notion.

Allesyn reclined wearily in her chair. "Cowled Wizards, Shadow Thieves and a secret prison. It's not much information, but it's a start. Somebody in this city has to know a little bit more."

"If I recall correctly," Jaheira chimed in, "there is a Harper base here. Perhaps we can gain some insight from them."

Minsc slammed his palm on the table, practically rattling the furniture to splinters. "We must go quickly and save our friend Imoen! The wizard may be leering over her evilly even now!"

"Do not be foolish, Minsc," warned Jaheira. "We must know our enemies, and the extent of our danger, before we rush into anything."

Allesyn sighed. "At least we have some time. I loathe the idea of Imoen sitting in a prison, but at least it's not Irenicus' prison."

"I find it odd that this Irenicus would leave of his own volition," the druid commented.

"Agreed. I doubt these Cowled Wizards will be able to hold him long, but we need to take advantage of the delay." Allesyn slipped a hand in to her pouch and toyed with the acorns. "And we need to find Windspear Hills. Those dryads will die alone in a forgotten dungeon if we don't help."

"On that, I can assist you," Kivan said. "I familiar with the location. It is a three day's walk from here."

A plan formed in Allesyn's mind. "How about this: Kivan and I will take care of the dryads while you," she pointed at Jaheira, "and Minsc talk to the Harpers. We can meet back in here in a tenday and decide on a new course of action."

"Seems reasonable enough. I will gather what information I can."

"Good. It's settled."

The innkeeper returned with small plate of food, which the companions laid into almost immediately. The simple meat and bread seemed like ambrosia after their treatment.

Allesyn tore off a piece of bread and nibbled at it absentmindedly. She turned slightly to Kivan who was lost in thought beside her. "I hope we didn't drag you too far from your path home," she remarked quietly.

The archer looked up at his dear friend, his eyes studying her intently. "_Isilme_... It has been too long since I have talked to you, yet I have not forgotten how caring you are with your comrades. Allow me for once to respond with similar loyalty. I can do nothing but wish that the one who had caused you injury answered for his crimes to me."

"How did you know we were missing?" Jaheira asked Kivan.

"A chance meeting on the road. I met a group of rangers who where trying to track down Imoen for the Great Dukes of Baldur's Gate. My tracking proved to be more successful than theirs, or perhaps their assignment simply did not require them to find Imoen, just search for her. I discovered the remains of your campsite. And this." He reached to a bundle lying beside the table. He carefully unraveled the coarse fabric and handed the contents of it to Allesyn.

"Rune! Oh _diola lle!_" Allesyn reverently ran her fingers over the fine sword.

"I knew that you not be parted from it so easily." He cast a quick glance over to his bow resting beside him.

Allesyn lifted Rune before her, finding comfort in the the familiar weight of it. She saw her reflection in the blade as if it held a piece of her being within it. Looking past the sword, she saw Kivan watching her intently. Allesyn felt the knot in her stomach loosen. Sword and sunshine, she thought. She felt complete.

* * *

><p>That evening Kivan sat crossed-legged on the floor in the common room, fletching new arrows for the journey ahead. By the cobblestone fireplace sat a woven basket where the inn's cat settled comfortably with a litter of kittens. One little orange tabby took an interest in the dark-haired elf and bounded out of the basket to investigate. It sat and watched the ever bobbing arrows most intently. Suddenly, the kitten lunged toward its target. Kivan nimbly caught the playful feline with a gentle hand and tumbled it backwards. The kitten, not so easily discouraged, began a new plan of attack upon the offending hand. Kivan laid the arrow aside, and proceeded to do battle with the small creature.<p>

Allesyn leaned her head against the door frame, taking in the sight and smiling to herself. She never expected to see the archer again, but here he was, like a vision from a dream. She knew exactly how much he had wanted to return to Shilmista and be with Deheriana and yet he was here.

If only he could stay.

Allesyn shook her head. She would not stand in his way. She would give anything to see him happy. She would stand beside him in all things.

Her smile faded. She would do it, and she knew why. She glanced back to Kivan who had resumed work on his arrows, the defeated kitten purring contentedly in his lap. Allesyn's smile returned. If her heart was to break in the end, so be it. She would enjoy what time she had.

She stepped into the common room. Kivan looked up from his work. The soft light of the room's fireplace seemed to dance in his eyes.

"I was heading to bed," Allesyn remarked, "but I wanted to say thank you first. Thank you for coming back. I'm really glad you're here."

"I am relieved to see you safe. I feared the worst when I found Rune." His eyes found hers and held them. "I am also glad to see your smile once more. I missed it."

"I think it will be sticking around for a while."

They held each other's gaze for several long seconds. Allesyn wished for no end to this moment, but something distracted her out of the corner of her vision.

"Sunshine, your arrow is being eaten."

Kivan looked down to see the kitten attempting to dine on the feathers of his most recent work. Allesyn laughed heartily and bid the archer good night.

As she locked her room door behind her she reflected upon her evening's revelation. Her heart swam joyfully in the memory of his eyes meeting hers. It would drown soon enough. How did one prepare themselves for such a thing? She pushed it out of her mind. She had work to do and she would would deal with the situations as they presented themselves.

Dryads first. Then Imoen.

She touched Rune's hilt, the sword once again in its rightful place.

Then Irenicus.


	13. Chapter 13: Moving Ever On

Chapter Thirteen: Moving Ever On

The journey to the Windspear Hills was mostly conducted in silence. Allesyn didn't speak much, preferring deep contemplation. Rune bounced comfortably on her left hip and the sword she had pilfered in the dungeon hung on her right. Her hands instinctively twitched around the pommels, taking reassurance from their presence.

Kivan scouted the way ahead, giving Allesyn her privacy, but always glancing over his shoulder at her. Despite her assurance back in Athkatla, Allesyn's smile had not remained. Kivan found that he missed it, more than he thought he should. The archer was a reserved man used to the quiet of solitude, but he was bothered by Allesyn's distance.

"We are nearly there, _isilme_," he said softly, attempting to breach the stillness between them.

Allesyn looked up, half-startled. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she was but vaguely aware of the distance they had traveled. Many miles had passed with only the image of the ranger's green cloak to lead her on. She realized she had memorized every inch of his strong back even though she felt as she viewed him from far away.

"Good. I'm eager to right one of Irenicus' evils."

Kivan studied her face closely, trying to find the cheerful spirit underneath the image of weariness he saw before him. His young friend seemed so much older to him these days. He longed to see a familiar sparkle in her brown eyes once more.

Allesyn caught Kivan's scrutinies and gave a half smile. She had noticed him checking on her periodically throughout their trip. She couldn't deny that she appreciated his concern.

"I can see it in your face, sunshine, and I want you to know that I'm okay. Or, at least, I will be."

Kivan slowed his pace and fell into step beside her. He did not lose any of the look of concern upon his features.

"I'm not broken," Allesyn continued. "Irenicus at least did not accomplish that. I will get through this and move on with my life. I will return to my travels and make this all a distant memory."

She looked down to the scars on her arms. In time, she knew, they would fade, but they would always remain. For now they would be red and raw. She felt her spirit droop a little, but it only served to give rise to her anger instead of melancholy.

"I'm _not _broken," she repeated a little more forcefully. "I may be saying that with a little less confidence than last time, but it's still true. Right now I just feel..."

Helpless.

Scared.

Angry.

Guilty.

Allesyn couldn't give voice to these words. Not yet. She then looked into Kivan's dark eyes and she realized that there was no need. He knew and understood. Allesyn had seen the ranger's own scars on his body. Always did he carry the reminder of what he had lost.

"I guess I understand you a bit better now," she whispered.

Kivan looked away, pained. "On this, I would prefer you to live in ignorance. We will get to the mage sooner or later and make him pay for the suffering he caused." He bared his teeth. "I will see that he lives to regret it, or dies if he is unrepentant."

Together they walked, silence once again reigning. Kivan continued to lead, but never strayed far from Allesyn's side. An hour passed and the forest gave away to the shore of a small pond. The water was nearly crystal in its clarity. Beyond the water's edge, the land rolled lazily away in lush, green meadows.

"This is the place, _mellonamin_."

Allesyn dug through her pack and fished out the acorns. A breeze, like a relieved sigh, whisked out of the forest, dissipating over the pond. A rustle came from the foliage and a humanoid female figure stepped out from behind a tree.

No, Allesyn corrected herself, this newcomer had come _from_ the tree as if the very bark had given her form.

The dryad peered at the elves through her moss-like hair. When she spoke, her voice sounded like the ringing of wind chimes. "Why is it you have come here, fay-kin?"

"I have brought some acorns from your sisters. They are imprisoned by a mage named Irenicus." The warrior held out her hand, presenting the precious acorns.

Nimble as a deer, the dryad snatched the acorns from Allesyn's palm. Holding them to her breast, the dryad began to intone in a language that is understood only by the most ancient of oaks. The wind picked up and the trees swayed in rhythm to the strange chant. As the words drew quieter, three figures began forming on the trees. Much like how the dryad had emerged from the bark, the three prisoners of the mage's dungeon stepped out into the sunlight.

"We are free!" they cheered, arms reaching to the sky.

"My sisters, we must plant these seeds! Quickly, quickly!"

Without any fanfare or thanks, the dryads returned to the trees and the forest resumed its lazy summer day as if nothing had happened.

"Well," Allesyn remarked, "That was abrupt."

Kivan just shook his head. "These beautiful creatures are carefree to a fault, and their amusements can be almost cruel. Perhaps it best that they did not linger. Still, it is good to see an evil design become undone."

Allesyn thought on those words for a moment. She felt a knot in her chest loosen a little. She took a deep breath and reached out to the Spirit around her. The life of the forest filled her senses, clean and beautiful. She stretched her arms out like branches to take in the sunlight. Healing would come, Allesyn knew. Life always finds a way. She felt Kivan's presence behind her, watching her intently. She turned to regard him and the ranger looked away. Did he seem embarrassed? Allesyn shrugged the thought off. There were things to do and places to be.

* * *

><p>As the pair made their way back to Athkatla, they slowed their pace just bit to take in the surroundings. Every once in a while, Kivan would point out a flower or insect, translating the names into Elvish. He made Allesyn listen to the birds and try to identify them from their songs.<p>

With her eyes closed, Allesyn concentrated on the sounds of the woodland. Strangely, she perceived no birds, nor any animal life nearby. She did, however, hear voices coming from not far away. Gruff, threatening voices.

"Do you hear that?" she asked.

Kivan didn't respond. His face grave, he dove into the shadows and ran ahead to investigate. Allesyn followed as best she could, jumping underbrush and dodging branches, but she was not as agile as the ranger. When she finally lost sight of her companion, he appeared stealthily beside her once more.

"Bandits," he whispered. He gripped his bow tightly. "Just ahead."

"They causing trouble?"

Kivan nodded.

Allesyn unsheathed her swords. "Let's get to work."

The scene ahead unfolded as the elves converged on the bandits. Two burly orcs were holding the arms of a man dressed in simple farmer's clothing, keeping the victim up just a toe's reach away from the ground. A third bandit, a human male, stood before the orcs. He threateningly tapped a club against his palm as he eyed the farmer.

"Now if you get any bright ideas," the bandit was saying, "I'm gonna kick ya in the head til yer dead."

The bandit laughed as he raised the club high. Suddenly, his laughter was cut short as an arrow pierced his throat. The orcs dropped the farmer and went for their weapons. Allesyn burst out of the foliage, Rune shining in the sunlight. The two creatures, confused by the unexpected appearance of armed fighters, didn't last long against the combination of blade and bow. Kivan was helping the farmer to his feet when the last orc fell dead against the ground.

The farmer rubbed his hands over a few bruises and shook off the dust. "I thank you for the assistance, strangers. My name is Garren."

The dark-skinned man extended his hand in greeting to Kivan, then stopped, realizing that handshakes were not an elven custom. Allesyn jumped in and accepted the friendly gesture.

"It's no problem," she said. "I'm called Allesyn and my friend here is Kivan." She nudged one of the orcs with the toe of her boot. "Are bandits frequent out here?"

"They have always existed here, but they mostly left me alone. I have contacts with the Order of the Radiant Heart - the paladins in Athkatla - and they know that if they got too troublesome, I could have them wiped out in a day. Lately, however, they've been getting bolder. They have a new leader who strikes me as far more intelligent and bloodthirsty than these common rabble."

"Sounds like you might need those contacts soon."

Garren blew out his breath. "I had hoped not, but maybe..." He shook his head. "Either way, I'd like to reward you for your help."

"There's no need for that. We're happy to help."

"Let me at least extend an invitation to my cabin for the evening. A warm meal and soft bed is the least I can do."

Allesyn looked at Kivan for an answer. The ranger just shrugged noncommittally. She turned back to Garren. "That would be appreciated, thank you."

"Follow me, then. I don't live far from here. I warn you, though. My son, Taar, might ask you a million and one questions. The boy's fascinated by stories of adventures and bringing two elves home might just set him off."

Kivan snorted in quiet vexation. He pulled his hood up, hiding his face. Allesyn chuckled and elbowed him gently in the ribs. "We'll do our best to be entertaining."

* * *

><p>That evening the two elves, exhausted from travel, a good supper and a barrage of inquiries from a curious young boy, settled in to the spare room Garren had set up. The room only contained one bed, but without even a question, Kivan started to lay out his bedroll on the floor. Allesyn decided she was too tired to argue with him.<p>

The young elf examined her surroundings as she readied herself for the night. The room was, as expected, sparsely decorated, but warm and cozy. The fireplace in the main living area cast an orange light through the open doorway, making the shadows dance. Besides the bed, the only other furniture was a simple nightstand and a full length mirror. The mirror was clean, but it showed dark spots along the edge, betraying some aging.

Allesyn approached the mirror and quietly gasped. She did not recognize the face staring back from beyond the glass. Was that... her? In the decade that she had spent in this world she had come to accept her new face, but in her mind's eye she still saw herself as human. The woman in the mirror was most definitely elven. Even without the scars on the right cheek, she had the air of a warrior who had seen battles both with victory and defeat. Allesyn shrank away from the image. It was so alien. Who was she? Where was Allie?

"Is everything all right?"

The dark cloud lifted from her thoughts at the sound of Kivan's voice. She touched her fingers to the scars on her face. This was who she was now. "I'm fine. I'm just adjusting my self-image a bit." She smiled a little, needing to insert some levity into the room. "I'm also having a moment of shallow vanity."

Kivan nodded his head in understanding. "I have an opinion on that matter, if it means anything to you."

Allesyn rolled her eyes. "Kivan, if you haven't figured it out yet, your opinions mean a lot to me."

Kivan paused before answering. "I believe that a woman's beauty lies in her strength." The elf's dark eyes shone warmly. "You are a strong woman, Allie." He looked away suddenly. "I would be lying if I did not also think you fair. Even still."

Allesyn blushed at the unexpected compliment and her heart skipped a few beats. "I wish more people thought the way you did. Hopefully I'll find someone like you someday."

Someone.

"Find someone better than me."

Allesyn's eyes found his. "You're a good person. I couldn't do much better."

Kivan opened his mouth to argue, but Allesyn cut him off in mock anger. "Oh, just take the damn compliment, sunshine!"

The familiar, but still rare, grin appeared on his angular face. "Very well. Ah, the indignities I must endure in your company, _isilme_."

The elven woman flopped gracelessly onto the bed and waved her hand dismissively in the air. "Yes, yes. Nicknames and compliments. Truly, I have no idea why you stick around."

An awkward silence fell in the room. Perhaps there was more to that statement than Allesyn had intended. Returning to Shilmista and Deheriana had dominated the ranger's thoughts back in Baldur's Gate. Allesyn never expected to cross paths with him again, much less have him track her down across many miles. Was this mere friendship or...?

Kivan cleared his throat, breaking up the young woman's thoughts. "_Quel du_, Allesyn."

"Good night, Kivan," Allesyn whispered back.

The archer made himself comfortable on the blankets and quickly slipped into sleep.

Allesyn laid in the bed, staring at the rough-hewn wooden ceiling. She turned over the evening's conversation in her mind and could not shake the smile that was forming upon her lips. Kivan thought she was pretty. She felt foolish for letting the notion of it tickle her until she thought she would giggle like a schoolgirl, but it changed nothing. He thought she was pretty. Allesyn wondered how that elven warrior in the mirror would look when acting in such a manner. She shifted to look in the mirror once more, and her smile grew even wider.

This time the mirror reflected only herself.


End file.
